Chocolate Amargo
by Lian Lai
Summary: [Capítulo III] A Sakura no le gusta el chocolate amargo, odia su sabor. Y el chico nuevo, ese que es adicto a la nicotina, se lo recuerda. Aunque también debe admitir que ese chico de cabellera chocolateada es endemoniadamente guapo. Demasiado guapo como para poderlo ignorar.
1. Ojos de gato

**Chocolate Amargo**

**by Lían **

**Capítulo I: Ojos de gato**

* * *

_Éste es un amor que tuvo su origen_

_y en un principio no era sino un poco de miedo_

_y una ternura que no quería nacer y hacerse fruto_.

Efraín Huerta

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Tarde.

Siempre tarde.

¿Por qué nunca puedo levantarme temprano? Al parecer los años han hecho que mi oído se haga inmune a cualquier clase de sonido. ¡Inmune de verdad! Porque no está de más decirles que tengo tres despertadores y no escucho ninguno.

Mientras desperdicio valiosos minutos en la ducha y después con el uniforme, sé que Mamá y Papá están desayunando. Probablemente el gigantón de mi hermano también está con ellos.

Arrugué la cara al recordar a mi hermano mellizo. Si, tengo un hermano mellizo que no se parece en nada a mí. ¡Es exactamente lo opuesto!

Terminé de arreglar la falda y me acomodé la blusa en las escaleras alargando lo más que se pueda el tiempo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

¡Genial! Touya me ha dejado.

Apresuré el paso al desayunador, saludé a Mamá y a Papá con una sonrisa y tomé un pan y una manzana para volver a correr.

Recuerdo con coraje que no traigo la maleta con las cosas de atletismo así que tengo que volver a subir a mi habitación pateando sin querer al pobre de Kero al entrar.

Me disculpé con él y bajé las escaleras casi volando, me calcé y me despedí con un ligero grito para continuar con la agitada mañana, que a pesar de prometerme que no pasaría otra vez, volvía a pasarme día a día.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sino alcanzaba ese autobús llegaría muy tarde a Seijô.

Como si hubiera deseado no alcanzarlo lo vi alejarse a escasos segundos de llegar a la parada.

Di una patada para liberar mi frustración y trate de recuperar el aliento. Ya nada podía hacer más que esperar el otro autobús, así que me senté y mordí la manzana con resignación.

Una ligera brisa me recordó que debía abotonarme el abrigo por lo que lo hice y acomodé un poco la bufanda. Maravilloso invierno…

_**Shaoran**_

Llegar tarde no era mi costumbre, como tampoco lo era perderme y eso era precisamente lo que me había pasado esta mañana.

Entrar a una nueva escuela a la mitad de un semestre no es de lo más normal, pero tampoco lo era mudarse de Hong Kong a Tomoeda en menos de una semana como yo lo hice, así que digamos que tampoco soy muy normal que digamos.

Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que me afecta en este momento es haberme subido a un autobús que no debía y haberme retrasado casi media hora.

Espero que este sí sea el autobús indicado. Me dije cuando el _maravilloso_ transporte se detuvo enfrente de mí.

Después de cerciorarme que así era, busqué un asiento vacío entre la multitud.

Me sentí afortunado cuando vi uno a lado de una chica que iba dormida. Así me evitaría conversaciones indeseadas, además, identifiqué un uniforme parecido al mío por lo que probablemente iría en Seijô.

Me senté, acomodando el maletín sobre las piernas y maldije no haber cargado con el abrigo. Esa mañana el invierno era muy notorio.

El viaje en autobús era silencioso y lento. Sobre todo lento.

Probablemente el conductor se tomaba más precauciones de las indicadas por la ligera capa de nieve que se formaba en la carretera.

–Bien Shaoran–. Me dije –Ahora ya piensas en lo que hace el conductor del apestoso autobús…

Recordando que me había dicho que era la quinta parada me di por enterado que apenas estábamos en la segunda. ¡Bonita forma de empezar la escuela!

Un ligero sobresalto en el autobús hizo que la chica que dormía recargada en la ventana dejara caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

¡Genial!

Ahora resultaba que era almohada de gente desconocida.

La incomodidad aumentó cuando el cabello de la chica empezó a ser movido por el viento para caer sobre mi rostro.

Rodé los ojos. Apreté los puños para no levantarme estrepitosamente del asiento y dejar que la chica se cayera.

Volví a rodar los ojos, su cabello era como una plaga, serpenteaba por mi rostro, casi se metía a mi boca.

¿A quién se le ocurría tener el cabello tan largo?

¡Pues a la molesta imitación de la bella durmiente que estaba a mi lado! ¡Nada la despertaba!

Ni el llanto del niño mocoso que estaba enfrente.

Harto, y llevando mí paciencia al límite me dije que era incorrecto despertarla de un codazo, por lo que con delicadeza puse un dedo justo en su cien, empezando a levantarla ligeramente, poco a poco para que no se percatara de nada.

Cuando ya casi lograba alejarla de mí por completo le di un empujón mas fuerte para que su cabeza cayera nuevamente sobre la ventana, bastando el golpe para despertarla.

_**Sakura**_

No sé en qué momento me dejé vencer por Morfeo. Creo que podría llegar a pensar que padezco de la enfermedad del sueño. No tenía más de media hora que había abandonado la cama para recaer en el sueño nuevamente durante el trayecto a la escuela.

El suave, pero frío viento, ayudó para que Morfeo terminara de seducirme y un sueño un tanto raro comenzó.

Soñar que tu gato crece del tamaño de una casa y que te persigue por las calles pidiéndote leche no es de la clase de pesadillas que se quisieran tener, pero qué se le puede pedir al subconsciente…

El lento andar del autobús, así como la completa resignación de perder el primer periodo de clases traspasó mi sueño con Kero para soñar con un borrador gigantesco que sin tregua apuntaba a mi frente con la grave y casi tenebrosa voz de Shingetsu-sensei. Nunca conocí un maestro que me aterrorizara tanto como el profesor de japonés.

Justo cuando el dolor del golpe con el borrador me alcanzaba en mi sueño un golpe real me despertó.

Abrí los ojos atolondrada como suele hacerlo cualquier persona después de despertar, miré a mi alrededor buscando el borrador pero me percaté que estaba todavía en el autobús y que el golpe que había recibido había sido por estrellarme contra la ventana.

Me dolió un poco (no soy de acero) por lo que me llevé la mano a la frente para aliviar la leve picazón. Entretenida en eso no me percaté –hasta varios minutos después- que el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado escondía una leve sonrisa. La sonrisa que tiene cualquier diablillo después de haber hecho una maldad.

No me pude detener a pensar mucho en el por qué de su risa ya que el autobús se detenía frente a Seijô y ahora tendría que pensar cómo explicar mi retraso. El mas notorio desde hace casi un mes.

Bajé del autobús sabiendo que el chico sentado a mi lado también lo hacia.

¡Ja!

¡Él también llegaba tarde! Me burlaría, pero no estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo.

Caminé lentamente hacia la reja, sabía que el primer periodo no tendría salvación por lo que no había la necesidad de tanta prisa.

Cuando llegue a la reja (con el chico caminando detrás de mi) estaba más que segura de que estaría cerrada por lo que con la habilidad que dan tantos años de gimnasia aventé mi maletín, deseando que mi almuerzo no se desparramara por ahí y la brinqué una vez que me percaté que nadie, a excepción del chico detrás de mi, me miraba.

Una vez dentro levanté mi maletín y sin quererlo volteé a ver al chico, (como preguntándole qué haría) quien sin inmutarse trepó por la reja con la misma facilidad con la que yo lo hice.

–Presumido– pensé.

Caminé por el patio vacío con rapidez y me mezcle con la soledad de los pasillos hasta casi estar frente al salón.

Perdí de vista a mi cómplice de retardos, por lo que sin más traté de escabullirme silenciosamente hasta mi lugar.

Como toda una experta, gracias a la experiencia que dan los años, logré deslizarme sin que la profesora de Cálculo se diera por enterada de mis movimientos.

En cuanto estuve sentada a lado de mi mejor amiga suspiré y me abaniqué un poco con las hojas delante de mi.

–Me da gusto que nos acompañe Kinomoto-san– pronunció la Profesora mirándome fijamente. –Llega a tiempo para el examen.

¡Genial!

Todos ahogaron una risita burlona y yo me di por enterada que estaba tan roja como un farol.

Tal vez debí haber esperado hasta el tercer periodo para entrar.

Volteé a ver a Tomoyo y al baka de mi hermano y volví a suspirar. Miré las derivadas como si estuvieran escritas en un idioma irreconocible para mí y lloré internamente.

_Un día maravilloso sin duda. _

_**Shaoran.**_

Nunca pensé que en mi primer día de clases tendría que entrar a la escuela como si fuera a robarla o algo por el estilo.

En cuanto me percaté que la chica dormilona brincaba la reja me dije que a menos que estuviera calentando para gimnasia, no habría otra manera de entrar.

Me miró retadoramente, burlándose de mí ante lo experimentada que parecía ser para esas cosas.

¡Ja!

No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Brinqué como si de nada se tratase y antes de que pudiera ver la sorpresa en su rostro desapareció.

Se esfumó.

Bien, y yo que pensaba preguntarle por la Sala de Maestros.

Saqué el papel que me indicaba con quien hablar y trate de que la fuerte ventisca no me entumiera por completo el cuerpo.

Después de que un Profesor un tanto gruñón me reprendiera por estar vagando en los pasillos me enteré de dónde estaba la oficina del Director.

Lo esperé sentado en el lugar que su secretaria me dijo, mientras frotaba mis manos para un poco de calor, también había dejado los guantes en casa.

Un hombre regordete y sonrojado entró al lugar saludando a todos con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Ese era el Director?

Parecía un bebé gigantesco. En verdad, era gordo, calvo y feliz.

La secretaria me hizo señas para que entrara a la oficina del bebé-Director.

Me senté.

Me saludó sin que yo pudiera ver sus ojos, sus mejillas al contraerse por la sonrisa hacían que sus ojos parecieran estar cerrados.

Me pidió mi nombre y terminé por escribírselo, a los japoneses nunca se les da bien la pronunciación correcta.

–Bien Li Shaoran-– ¿ven lo que les digo? Se pronuncia Xiao Lang, separado, no Shaoran. –Tu Madre fue muy insistente para tu traslado, he de confesarte que eso nos puso un poco nerviosos.

¿Nerviosos?

Probablemente dejó de estarlo cuando le ofreció fondos para restaurar alguna cosa que no lo necesitase en realidad.

–Pero cuando nos percatamos de tu historial académico excelso fue un placer aceptarte.

Me lo imaginaba, mi Madre había sobornado a cuanto estuviera enfrente para que pudiera realizar mi traslado.

Me esforcé por prestarle atención, aunque no mucho debo admitir.

Tecleó unas cuantas cosas en su computadora, me dio mi horario y la llave para un casillero.

–Para cualquier duda ya sabe donde encontrarme Li-san.

Me aleje de la oficina del director cuando el descanso antes del tercer periodo comenzaba.

Decidí caminar por ahí para tener algo que hacer. Debía ubicarme de inmediato, eso de hablar con las personas para pedir ayuda no se me da del todo bien.

En cuanto algunos alumnos fueron saliendo para desentumirse pude notar las miradas. Esa clase de atención que se le presta al _nuevo chico_, al espécimen desconocido de la feria.

Al que a pesar de no decirlo, se le ve que no sabe donde está.

Como de costumbre ignore las miradas. La gente debería saber que son molestas.

La campana anunció el inicio del tercer periodo justo cuando encontraba un cómodo asiento debajo de un árbol algo alejado de los pasillos. Me senté recargado en el tronco y dormité un poco. Entrar a clases el primer día no era tan importante después de todo. Además, la excusa de perderme la podría utilizar un tiempo más.

Esperé a que todos los alumnos y Profesores regresaran a clases y disfruté del silencio. En realidad creo que hay pocas personas como yo que disfruten tanto del silencio, eso de parlotear y parlotear como si no hubiera nada mejor en la vida era algo que me incomodaba sobremanera.

Me recargué complemente en el tronco del árbol, miré a mi alrededor por si había alguien cerca y sin dudarlo rebusqué en mis bolsillos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

Sin mucha atención puse un cigarrillo entre mis labios y lo encendí con unas cerillas que encontré junto al paquete. Aspiré el humo con tranquilidad y me dije que tal vez eso de estar en un lugar tan desconocido como Tomoeda podía tener sus ventajas. Al menos nadie sabía quiénes y qué significaban los Li.

_**Sakura**_

El dolor de cabeza que me dejó el bendito examen de Cálculo hacía que mis sienes palpitaran, a lo mejor se me quemaron las neuronas de tanto que les pedí trabajar, seguro un par se habían sobrecalentado y muerto dolorosamente.

Gruñí por lo bajo, en serio me dolía la cabeza a horrores.

Levanté la mano para llamar la atención del Profesor de Biología, tal vez con demasiada efusividad y le solté un par de frases incoherentes sobre el cálculo y los dolores de cabeza.

Sé que no me entendió, pero aun así me dejó salir del aula. Tomoyo me dio una mirada interrogante ante mi pequeño show de pantomima, pero le dije que iría con la enfermera por algo para mi dolor post-examen. Ella sonrió como siempre hace y siguió prestando atención a la clase.

Yo ni sabía que estábamos en medio de un experimento que implicaba el uso del microscopio.

¡Vaya que puedo ser tan distraída que me sorprendo a mí misma!

Caminé resintiendo el frío sobre mis piernas y sin quererlo miré hacia el patio. De repente vi humo saliendo de debajo de un árbol y me alarmé. ¿Se estaría incendiando la escuela?

Sin dudarlo corrí hacia esa parte del patio, aunque me extrañé de no ver las llamas podía ver el humo. Continué acercándome hasta que divise al chico «yo también puedo brincar las rejas» quien fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en un árbol.

–Creí que era un incendio– Le dije sonriendo. –No deberías hacer esto, podrían expulsarte si alguien te ve.

Supuse que no me había escuchado porque ni siquiera me miró, así que me puse más cerca y hable más fuerte. –Será sordo– Me pregunté en voz alta.

Tal vez sí.

–Desearía serlo, para no escuchar a personas con una voz tan exasperante como la tuya.

Solté un suspiro de indignación. ¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Voz exasperante? ¿Yo?

–¿Perdón? –dije después de que me convencí a mí misma de que no podía estar refiriéndose a mí.

–Estás perdonada. Ahora vete de aquí, interrumpes mi silencio.

Sentí como mi frente se fruncía y mis mejillas se sonrojaban de coraje. Ese tipo era un pesado. Cerré los puños para no gritarle lo que se merecía por decirme «voz exasperante», giré sin mirarlo y di grandes zancadas, sentí que me movía como un robot.

–¡Oye! ¡Ojos de gato! Se te cayó algo.

Giré con la cara enrojecida por la furia. ¿Ojos de gato? Mis ojos son verdes, es cierto, pero no son de gato. ¡Que ese idiota no podía tener un poco de educación!

Miré que señalaba algo en el suelo, me agaché a tomar el pase de salida que se había caído de mi falda y me alejé rápidamente.

Mis pies dieron con la enfermería y mientras le explicaba como mi cerebro había colapsado, la enfermera anotaba cosas en una libreta pequeña. Cuando terminé de decirle que debían suspender el Cálculo de los cursos regulares por posibles cefaleas crónicas, me dio una pastilla blanca y pequeña junto con un vasito de papel.

–Puedes volver a tus clases, esto te quitará el dolor en unos minutos.

Yo asentí incrédula, esa enfermera siempre daba la misma pastilla para todo, a lo mejor era un placebo y los estudiantes éramos objetos de algún experimento. Y lo que estaba anotando en su libretita eran observaciones sobre las reacciones que tuve al horrible examen de Cálculo.

Salí del cuarto y recordé mi encuentro con el pesado chico adicto a la nicotina. La furia volvió a invadirme, era demasiado descortés, y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto por ahí nunca, aunque iba en el mismo año que yo.

Llegué a la conclusión de que era nuevo y que nunca conseguiría amigos.

Deslicé la puerta para volver a entrar a clases y miré el reloj, cinco minutos más y la clase de Biología habría terminado. Agradecí a los cielos que Tomoyo fuera mi pareja de Laboratorio, porque de lo contrario, ya habría reprobado esa asignatura también. No soy buena manejando cosas microscópicas.

–¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, creo, me dio la pastilla mágica. E ignoró mis recomendaciones sobre el Cálculo y los dolores de cabeza.

Mi mejor amiga sonrió. A veces pienso que ella es mucho mayor que yo, tiene ese aire de madurez que yo todavía no lograba conseguir, es sofisticada, excelente alumna y además tiene una voz preciosa.

–¿Cómo es posible que a los monstruos les duela la cabeza?

Ese grandulón era mi hermano mellizo. Sí, nadie podía entender cómo es que habíamos compartido el vientre materno durante nueve meses. Él era alto, casi un gigante, moreno y de ojos como granos de café. Y yo, de estatura promedio, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Mis padres han llegado a la conclusión de que cada uno de nosotros tiene rasgos de ambos lados de la familia, pero yo creo que a él lo recogieron de la basura después de que alguien lo abandonó al nacer.

–Deja de molestarme Touya o le diré a Mamá que te pregunte sobre las abolladuras del auto.

Mi hermano refunfuñó y le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo cuando se alejaba, lo que le sacó una sonrisa boba de los labios a mi compañera de banca.

–No entiendo cómo puede gustarte el gorila de Touya.

Tomoyo entornó los ojos y se sonrojó. De hecho, ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano desde que íbamos en el Kinder Garden, no sabía por qué, y no acababa de entender cómo era que alguien tan noble podía estar saliendo con alguien de tan mal carácter.

–No lo llames así. Él es encantador, sólo que tú no lo has notado.

–No me puedes decir eso a mí. He estado pegada a él toda mi vida, y te aseguró que si tuviera un poco de encantador dentro de sí, ya lo habría notado.

Tomoyo hablaba conmigo sin dejar de prestar atención a la clase y anotar en su libreta con esa hermosa caligrafía que tenía. Y yo, ni siquiera podía encontrar una pluma para garabatear en la hoja, como para hacer algo.

–Toma.

Eriol Hiragizawa extendió un bolígrafo hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa radiante. Siempre había pensado que Eriol debería hacer comerciales de pasta dental, tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y bonita.

–Gracias.

Empecé a garabatear un dibujo en la esquina de mi cuaderno, al principio tenía pensado dibujar unas flores, pero terminaron siendo líneas sin sentido ni forma. O tal vez, eran flores de manera abstracta.

El timbre anunció el fin de la tercera clase y todos empezaron a guardar los materiales que se utilizaron en el día. Ayudé a Tomoyo a guardar el microscopio en las repisas que estaban debajo de la mesa de trabajo y tomé mis cuadernos para regresar al aula de clases normales, porque como esa fue Biología, nos trasladamos a los laboratorios en el final del pasillo.

–Creo que hay un chico nuevo–. Le dije a Tomoyo cuando caminábamos hacia el salón.

–¿En serio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Llegó tarde conmigo, creo que es nuevo porque nunca lo había visto, y además tiene un acento extraño.

–¿Es guapo?– Me preguntó bajito y yo me sonrojé. En realidad no lo había visto con atención.

–No lo sé. Pero tiene muy mal carácter, me dijo que tenía una voz exasperante y ojos de gato–. Dije con tono de indignación. –Es un pesado, no le volveré a hablar en toda mi vida.

–¿Ojos de gato? – Me dijo Tomoyo risueña. –Eso podía ser un cumplido, tal vez le gustas.

–¡Obviamente no!

–¿A ti te gusta?

–¿Qué cosas dices Tomoyo? Juntarte con Touya está haciendo que pierdas tu inteligencia querida amiga.

–Te oí.

Mi hermano de nuevo, aunque esta vez no se conformó con guiñarle el ojo a Tomoyo, sino que la abrazó por la cintura mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Es raro que tu mejor amiga y tu hermano sean novios, e incómodo la mayoría de las veces.

–No me importa.

En cuanto entramos al salón de nuevo, Tsukishiro-sensei nos esperaba. Él era el profesor más guapo y amable de todo Seijô. Y era también el más joven, si se ponía un uniforme seguro pasaría por un alumno como nosotros.

Era el profesor de Música y mentiría si no dijera que esa era la clase que más disfrutaba en todo el día. Al entrar no me di cuenta que hablaba con alguien, aunque cuando ya estaba en mi asiento, vi al pesado de hace un rato, ese que dijo que tenía ojos de gato.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días–. Contesté con más efusividad de lo normal. Tsukishiro-sensei y yo teníamos una relación amorosa. Bueno, en mi mente él y yo teníamos una relación amorosa. Sólo hacía falta que él lo supiera y seguro seriamos la pareja más feliz del mundo.

Al menos eso creía yo.

–Hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno, denle la bienvenida a Li Shaoran.

Mi sonrisa se borró, el pesado, grosero y mal encarado, adicto a la nicotina y con un serio problema de puntualidad (mira quien lo dice), estaba en mi grupo.

¿Podían las cosas empeorar?

–Humm. El único sitio disponible es detrás de Kinomoto Sakura, toma asiento Li.

Toda la clase me miraba a mí y al adicto a la nicotina al mismo tiempo. Sí, las cosas podían empeorar.

_**Shaoran**_

De nuevo las miradas molestas de mis nuevos compañeritos de clase. Escuché algo sobre Kinomoto, pero en realidad solo me enfoque en el asiento vacío. Colgué la mochila en la percha y miré hacia la pizarra sin atención, por un momento me dieron ganas de lanzarle dagas a los ojos a todos esos que me estaban mirando.

Sonreí disimuladamente ante mi retorcida mente y me enfoque en la persona sentada frente a mí, esperaba que la compañera de enfrente fuera silenciosa, aunque renuncié a esa idea al verla cuchichear con una chica pálida.

¡Ojos de gato!

La chica de enfrente era la patosa chica que conocí esta mañana en el autobús, que era justamente todo lo que odiaba de las mujeres de mi edad: ruidosa, inmadura y demasiado, demasiado entrometida. Solté un bufido, me dedicaría a ignorarla todo lo posible, no quería niñitas escandalosas en mi vida.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Vi como miraba soñadoramente al Profesor de Música y me dije que seguramente estaba patéticamente enamorada del tipo ese que sonreía ante cada cosa que anotaba en el pizarrón.

Anoté distraídamente la partitura y no le puse atención al resto de la clase, aunque no pude evitar darme cuenta de los suspiros que soltaba la ojos de gato cada que el Profesor se dirigía a ella y la miraba con esa sonrisa que parecía tener tatuada en el rostro.

Patético me repetí.

La campana anunció el receso para el almuerzo y recordé que no había preparado uno. En cuanto el Profesor salió del salón diciendo quién sabe qué cosas un grupo se me acercó.

-Con que Li. Es extraño que alguien se cambie a mitad del semestre. Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol, bienvenido al curso.

No me gustó ni su mirada escrutadora ni su tono, como diciéndome que él era el macho alfa de ese salón y que si quería sobrevivir tendría que unirme al sequito de maricas que lo seguían de un lado a otro.

Lo miré diciéndole que se perdiera y me moví rápidamente de mi sitio sin dirigirle una palabra, esa escuelucha de cuarta debería tener un lugar donde comprar algún panecillo de chocolate y una _Coca_.

Escuché que masculló un bufido indignado por dejarlo con la mano estirada, pero en realidad no me importó. Ni las miradas de desaprobación que recibí después, ni que uno de los otros chicos del curso chocara el hombro conmigo cuando salí del salón.

No estaba ahí para hacer amigos.

Seguí el camino de los uniformados como yo y encontré una cafetería medianamente limpia, con mesas desgastadas en el fondo y una variedad de emparedados en uno de los mostradores. Miré distraídamente los postres y seleccioné mi orden.

Pagué con billete de denominación muy alta, por lo que la cajera me miró con fastidio en lo que contaba el cambio. Esperé impacientemente, haciendo sonar mi pie contra el piso, para poner de peor humor a la amargada señora. Así que no me sorprendí cuando me aventó el dinero sin ninguna clase de consideración.

Giré para encontrar algún rincón solitario, pero inmediatamente un cuerpo chocó contra mí, haciendo que soltara mi lata de refresco y que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio. Levanté la mirada al ver donde había quedado mi _Coca_, y me topé con la cara de dolor de la ojos de gato, que estaba en el suelo con la caja de almuerzo sobre la camisa.

–Mi almuerzo–. Escuché que se quejó y yo solo reí y pasé a su lado.

–Deberías ver por dónde caminas.

Pateé intencionalmente su paquete de palillos ante la mirada atónita de todos los alumnos de la cafetería. ¿No la ayudará a levantarse? Seguro se preguntaban, ¿No le ofrecerá una disculpa?

Nah.

Estúpida, no pensaba ayudarla ni nada por el estilo.

De nuevo sentí como uno de los seguidores de Hiragizawa me chocaba el hombro al pasar y pude ver como el susodicho se acercaba casi corriendo a la ojos de gato para ayudarla a levantarse. Ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Puras bobadas, la ojos de gato y el macho alfa podían irse a revolcar a algún lado si querían.

Me senté y dos de las chicas de la mesa se levantaron de inmediato y pensé que sería mejor para mí, no quería a nadie cerca. Abrí cautelosamente la _Coca_, no quería darme un baño, mientras miraba como más gente se acercaba a la ojos de gato, como si aquello hubiera sido para tanto.

Sólo se había caído al suelo y tirado toda su comida encima.

El estúpido de Hiragizawa había recogido su caja de almuerzo y la cargaba como si se tratara de un trofeo. También vi que aprovechó la situación para sacudir la comida de su saco y seguramente tocarle los senos.

El Príncipe y la Damisela en peligro.

Casi me dan ganas de vomitar ahí mismo.

Me dije que aquello era demasiado drama, lo mejor sería irme a fumar un cigarro antes de que terminara el receso. Me levanté y supuse que las miradas ya no sólo eran porque era el nuevo, sino porque era el nuevo que había tirado a una niñita tonta y la había dejado sin comida.

Como si me importara.

Ahora fui yo quien le chocó el hombro al bastardo de hacía un rato. Y salí sin mirar a ninguno de los tarados que seguían preguntándole a la ojos de gato si estaba bien, si le dolía algo, si necesitaba que la llevaran a la enfermería.

Por un momento su mirada cruzó con la mía y pude ver la furia centellar en sus ojos, espero que ella haya visto la burla en los míos.

Caminé sin saber muy bien a dónde me dirigía, pero pronto encontré unas escaleras de emergencia que me llevaron a la azotea de unos de los edificios. Vi como una parejita se besaba en una de las sombras y caminé en dirección contraria, lo más cerca de la reja, desde donde se podía ver completamente la escuela.

Recordé el sabor del tabaco en mi paladar y terminé de morder el brownie al tiempo que exhalaba el humo. Miré mi reloj y me di por enterado que el receso estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que fumé sin mucha atención el resto de mi cigarro y tiré la colilla cerca de mis pies.

Le di el último sorbo a la _Coca_ cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi nuevo salón, dejé el envase en uno de los contenedores y sentí de nuevo las miradas sobre mí.

Ignorando todas y cada una de ellas me senté en mi puesto cuando la campana sonaba, pude ver que la ojos de gato traía una camisa limpia y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La oí refunfuñar varias veces, algo sobre hombres desconsiderados y groseros, adictos a la nicotina. Supe que se refería a mí, pero no pensaba hablarle, era una niñata tonta y escandalosa.

Anoté lo que pude sobre inglés, esa clase no era para nada difícil, mi Familia siempre había tenido una amplia formación en lenguas extranjeras, sepan que además de Chino, Japonés e Inglés, habló Italiano y un poco de Francés.

Aunque dejé esos estudios hace unos años, jamás se olvidan esas cosas no… seguí anotando cosas sobre el verbo To Be, y pensé que aquello era demasiado aburrido, así que dejé de prestar atención. Miré distraídamente hacia la ventana y vi que Hiragizawa trataba de llamar la atención de la ojos de gato con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para mi gusto. Seguramente era suyo el saco que traía la niñata esa sobre los hombros.

¿Dónde había ido a caer?

En una estúpida escuela con niñatas torpes y machos alfa en celo.

Genial.

Dejé de mirarlo y noté que otro demente de la clase me miraba con insistencia. Era enorme, tal vez más alto que yo, y tenía toda la pinta de matón a sueldo. Al final de la clase supe que era el hermano gemelo de la ojos de gato. Vaya familia.

En la última clase conocí al asesor del grupo, un Terada-sensei que además de todo era el Profesor de Educación Física. Como yo era el chico nuevo me pidió que me presentara frente al grupo ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día. Giré los ojos, odiaba esas niñerías de decir por qué venías a la escuela y qué querías estudiar. Me levanté.

–Mi nombre es Li Shaoran–. Pensé que yo mismo estaba diciendo mal mi nombre, pero les evitaría la pena de no poderlo pronunciar. –Vengo de Hong Kong.

–¿Tus pasatiempos?

–Leer y jugar soccer.

–Bueno, gracias Li.

Creo que se dio por enterado de mi cara de fastidio ante sus preguntas.

–No olviden tratarlo bien, y como es costumbre con los chicos nuevos, Te tocará hacer el servicio mañana. ¿Quién sigue en la lista?

Vi como revisó unas hojas en su escritorio.

–Kinomoto Sakura y Kinomoto Touya. Está bien, Sakura harás el servicio con Li mañana.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y yo descubrí que la ojos de gato se llamaba Sakura. Pensé que el nombre le venía bastante bien, era llamativa como esas flores que tapizaban las calles en las primaveras de Japón.

Al volver a tomar mi lugar pude ver su mirada sombría, y también pude ver la mirada diabólica del hermano que tenía. No era para tanto, seguramente no me presentaría a la hora del servicio, así que no tenían que preocuparse porque volviera a atacar a la florecita ojos de gato.

Vaya que se me daba darle apodos a la niñata esa.

_**Sakura**_

Siempre he sabido que nací bajo mala estrella, desde el momento en que Touya me quitó del camino el día de nuestro nacimiento, convirtiéndose él en el hermano mayor, mi destino está marcado por la mala suerte.

Llegué a casa con el ánimo por los suelos y más hambrienta que cinco hombres. Leí en la pizarra que Mamá estaba en el café y que Papá llegaría tarde, y como sabía que Touya había llevado a Tomoyo a su casa, sólo estábamos Kero y yo.

Supuse que mi gato y yo compartíamos la cara de muertos de hambre, así que vacié un puñado de croquetas en su plato y me dispuse a buscar algo que comer en el refrigerador.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó un grito y me apresuré a coger el auricular.

–Diga.

–Sakura, en cuanto te desocupes ven al café cariño, necesito ayuda.

–Ok, iré después de comer.

–Hice croissants, ¿por qué no vienes a comer al café?

Rodé los ojos, seguramente mi Madre había tirado de nuevo todas las tazas o algo similar. Tal vez había heredado la mala suerte de ese lado de mi familia. Le dije que sí, y colgué.

Miré a Kero comer con felicidad y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa e ir al café. Mi familia tenía una cafetería en el centro de Tomoeda, era bastante pequeña, pero yo consideraba que era la más bonita de toda la ciudad.

Cuando Touya y yo nacimos, mi Mamá dejó de ser modelo y decidieron poner una pequeña cafetería con sus ahorros. Mi Papá era Profesor de la Universidad, así que casi nunca tenía tiempo durante la semana, pero normalmente los fines de semana eran ellos quienes atendían el local.

Touya y yo nos turnábamos para atenderla por las tardes, y mi Madre generalmente estaba ahí todo el día. Tomé mis llaves al salir, y le dije a Kero que no volviera a rasgar el sofá o nos correrían a los dos a patadas.

Abroché mi abrigo y caminé lentamente durante unos minutos hasta que pude ver el café de mi familia. El frío viento me entumeció el rostro y sacudió mi cabello, maldije no traer los guantes y abrí la puerta del café con rapidez, sintiendo la calidez y el olor a café recién molido.

Amaba ese olor.

–¡Hija!

Mi Madre salió de detrás del mostrador, era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa del mundo. De cabello azabache y ojos verdes como los míos, alta y delgada, todavía parecía una modelo, aunque ella dijera todos los días que se veía más vieja.

Me besó y me dio el abrazo asfixiante de todos los días, lo que me hizo sonreír avergonzada al ver como algunos de los comensales me miraban divertidos.

Les dije lo de la mala estrella.

Hana Coffee, leí en el letrero de la caja y le pregunté a Mamá qué era lo que había hecho. En realidad no había tanta gente como para que necesitara mi ayuda, así que supuse que había tenido algún accidente.

–Deje las llaves dentro de la caja registradora, otra vez, y como tú eres la única que sabe el truco para abrirla.

Miré sus ojos soñadores y su cara avergonzada. Suspiré, mi Madre era a veces más inmadura que yo, y eso era decir demasiado. Caminé entre las mesas redondas y abrí la caja en un par de segundos.

–Eres un ángel, mi pequeña –. Me volvió a besar en la frente y se metió a la cocina, seguramente para traer mi comida.

Pensar en el hambre que tenía me hizo recordar al estúpido de Li, el adicto a la nicotina, que además de saltar cercas y llegar tarde, era el ser más despreciable que conocía en mis 17 años de vida. Me había tirado la comida encima y ni siquiera me había dado una disculpa, es más, hasta había pateado mis palillos y pisado mi comida.

¡Eso era tan ruin!

¿Quién podía dejar a alguien sin su comida y ni siquiera invitarla a comer?

Bueno, no es que quisiera que el tarado de Li me invitara a comer…

Pero es lo mínimo que debió haber hecho, digo, al menos me hubiera dado la mano, o me hubiera ofrecido un pañuelo. ¿Eso era lo que se hacía en esos casos no?

Mi Madre volvió con una taza humeante y un plato con un par de croissants rellenos de jamón y queso.

–¿Cómo te fue en el día, cariño?– Me puso el plato en la mesa más cercana al mostrador y le sonrió a uno de los clientes que se despedía con un movimiento de la mano. Mi Madre se levantó casi después de sentarse, y limpió la mesa con uno de los paños que traía en el delantal.

–Bien, mañana tengo servicio con el chico nuevo.

Me atraganté con el pan como una descerebrada y apresuré la taza, que para mí molestia era chocolate caliente, pero no chocolate blanco, mi favorito, sino amargo, la única bebida en todo el mundo que detestaba.

La única variante del chocolate que no podía comer con singular alegría. ¡Era lo último que le faltaba al peor día de mi vida!

¡Lo último!

Mi Madre pareció recordar repentinamente mi animadversión al chocolate amargo y me dio una de esas miradas de cachorro que le salían tan bien.

–Lo olvidé cariño.

Sólo fruncí la nariz y me pasé el trago de la bebida, haciendo una mueca como la que hacen los niños cuando les dan medicinas amargas y repentinamente recordé que había tenido esa misma sensación de amargura cuando Li pateó mi comida.

Sí, la misma sensación. Él era como el chocolate amargo para mí.

Y pensándolo bien, tenía el cabello de color chocolate, aquel apodo le iba muy bien, aunque adicto a la nicotina también tenía su encanto.

–Y bien, ¿el chico nuevo es lindo?

Era la segunda vez que alguien me hacía esa pregunta en el día.

Y aunque Li fuera como el chocolate amargo para mí, digamos que era un chocolate amargo bastante atractivo. Tenía ese «no sé qué que se yo», que lo hacía muy guapo, tal vez era la combinación de sus ojos ámbar y el cabello castaño, lo que lo hacía tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Sacudí la cabeza negando efusivamente, no podía pensar que ese patán fuera guapo.

¿O sí?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Jejeje, sé lo que estarán pensando sobre mí. Pero no se enojen conmigo, sepan que esta historia llevaba mucho tiempo guardada en mis archivos y decidí sacarla para celebrar mi décimo aniversario en la página y en el fandom. **

**¡Feliz décimo aniversario!**

**Me compraré un regalo para celebrar, pero ustedes podrían regalarme unos reviews para saber qué les parece la historia. Sepan de una vez que está casi completa y será de cinco capítulos, así que espero que no afecte mis actualizaciones que son de por sí bastante esporádicas. **

**También deben saber que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, lo que me da mucha emoción. **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Vaya que ese lobito dará mucho guerra, y es bastante maleducado, pero ni así lo dejo de querer. Lo admito. Y bueno, Sakurita ya admitió que piensa qué es guapo, así que ya veremos qué pasa entre esos dos. Recuerden que harán el servicio juntos.**

**Sepan de una vez, que esta historia iba a ser mi versión de Winter Sonata, un dorama Coreano muy bonito, pero después decidí que no quería tanto drama, así que seguro encontraran alguna que otra escena parecida al dorama, pero no es una adaptación, ni nada por el estilo. **

**Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia. **

**Besos y abrazos de chocolate. **

**Lían**

**4ever&4always**

**(Para los lectores de mis otras historias, en poco tiempo tendrán la actualización de Corazones Prestados, les dije que ya había vuelto)**


	2. Un maldito pañuelo

**Chocolate Amargo**

**by Lían **

**Capítulo II: Un maldito pañuelo**

* * *

_Un amor bien nacido de ese mar de sus ojos,_

_un amor que tiene a su voz como ángel y bandera,_

_un amor que huele a aire y a nardos y a cuerpo húmedo,_

_un amor que no tiene remedio, ni salvación_

_ni vida, ni muerte, ni siquiera una pequeña agonía_

Efraín Huerta

* * *

**Shaoran**

Llegué bastante fastidiado al apartamento, supongo que es la abstinencia de nicotina porque no me he fumado un solo cigarro en más de cinco horas, y vaya que eso es bastante tiempo. Supongo que eso será lo que extrañaré de Hong Kong, poder fumar cuando y donde quiera, nada de estúpidas reglas sobre no fumar en la escuela.

Bueno, en realidad creo que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana en la escuela de Hong Kong porque la mugre institución es de mi familia. Y no podían castigar al _señorito Li_. Siempre he creído que eso de_ señorito_ es para maricas, odio esa palabra.

La oscuridad y el frío del apartamento fue lo que me recibió al abrir la puerta. Eso y unas cuantas cajas que contenían mis pertenencias, y las cuales no quería abrir, al menos no en un par de meses.

Leí la nota del administrador del edificio donde me decía que el resto de mis muebles llegarían hasta mañana.

¡Genial!

Lo único que había en ese apartamento era un mugre sillón, y por lo que recordaba del día de ayer, era peor que dormir en el suelo. Me dejé caer en él, reafirmando mi recuerdo de que era más duro que una maldita tabla.

Dejé que el silencio me envolviera, el silencio es algo tan valioso que nunca sabes la falta que te hará, y vaya que a mí me hacía falta, sobre todo, teniendo a la florecita ojos de gato enfrente durante todo el día.

¡Esa niñata nunca se callaba!

Parecía ser descendiente de alguna cotorra o algo así.

Arrugué la frente al caer en cuenta que la cajetilla que estaba en el sillón no tenía más tabacos. Con bastante fastidio me levanté, había dejado un paquete en el baño el día de ayer. Recorrí el apartamento maldiciendo entre dientes no haberme puesto las pantuflas, y llegué al cuarto de baño donde estaba lo que buscaba.

Afortunadamente había un cigarro, lo cual significaba que no tenía más en todo el apartamento. Y de una vez sepan que podré no comer, o incluso no tomar agua, pero mi adicción al tabaco es algo que no puedo controlar. Alguna vez escuché que Madre decía que eso sería un problema para mi vida futura, pero a la mierda mi vida futura. Y todo lo que eso signifique.

Fumé lentamente, viendo las figuras que se formaban con el humo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Con que así sabía la libertad, a tabaco…

La lumbre del cigarro se fue consumiendo lentamente, así como la ansiedad. Abrí la cortina de la habitación y vi como el cielo se volvía rojo para dar paso a la noche.

El gruñido de mi estómago me recordó que el panecito y la _Coca_ del almuerzo no eran suficientes, y menos a esa hora del día. La libertad también es sinónimo del hambre, porque no hay nadie que cocine, nadie que limpie, nadie que diga «Señorito, la cena está servida», o «Señorito su baño está listo».

Supongo que algo debe costar la libertad.

Me deshice del uniforme y procuré doblarlo, era el único que tenía y no quería que atravesar por el ridículo de llevar la ropa arrugada, una cosa es que sea desobligado, pero odio usar ropa arrugada. Cosas de gente quisquillosa, o de gente rica y quisquillosa, quizás.

A estas alturas ya no podía arrepentirme de haber negado traer conmigo algún sirviente.

Me puse una sudadera y traté de recordar en qué maleta estaba mi abrigo. Al final terminé sacando toda la ropa para poderlo encontrar. Me puse mis _converse_ y me dispuse a salir a buscar algo para comer y tal vez comprar cosas que me hacían falta como jabón y crema de cacahuate.

Tomé las llaves del suelo y salí sin encender la luz.

Me felicité por recordar lo del abrigo, la primera nevada ya no tardaría en caer, después de todo ya estábamos en Diciembre. Pero vaya que hacía mucho frío en Japón, demasiado para un chino como yo, acostumbrado al calor de Hong Kong.

Estaba poco familiarizado con las calles del vecindario, así que me dije que el buen amigo Google Maps me podría decir dónde carajos encontrar un Wall-Mart o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera. No tenía intención de hablar con nadie para pedir instrucciones, por lo tanto, lo mejor era aprovechar esa tecnología de banda ancha, que afortunadamente mi Madre no dejaba de pagar.

El GPS y todo el mierdero tecnológico hasta me dijo dónde estaba yo, por lo visto tendría que caminar hasta la parada del autobús para encontrar algún Centro Comercial, vi los símbolos de restaurantes en unas calles no muy lejos de donde estaba el punto rojo que simbolizaba mi persona.

Decidí comer antes de ir a comprar los enseres básicos, como miles de panecitos de chocolate, miles de latas de refresco y claro, miles de cajetillas de cigarros.

¡Esto es vida!

Bueno, el hecho de tener una cuenta bancaria lo suficientemente grande, da ciertas ventajas en esto de la búsqueda de la libertad.

Me dije que también tendría que comprar uno de esos bálsamos para labios, les juro que podía sentir como se abría mi piel por el frío. Encontré la calle de los restaurantes, después de todo, el vecindario no era tan asqueroso como pensaba, había varias opciones, un par de puestos de comida rápida, un restaurante más lujoso que parecía ser de comida italiana y varios cafés.

Hana Coffee decía uno. Tenía toda la pinta de tener algún menú con comida, y ciertamente, como no tendría cigarros hasta ir a hacer las compras, el café podría ayudarme con mi ansiedad.

Empujé la puerta, escuchando el sonido de la campanilla y un grito de «Bienvenido» que me pareció exagerado.

Muy exagerado.

**Sakura**

Ahogué un bostezo, estoy cansada, pero afortunadamente mi turno en la cafetería está por terminar, Touya había hablado diciendo que está en camino, así que sólo será cuestión de esperarlo y podría ir a casa a tomar una siesta.

Aunque tenía muchos deberes que hacer.

Nah. Primero una siesta y después los deberes.

Sonreí pensando en lo acolchonada de mi almohada, en lo suave de mi edredón. En Kero calentando mis fríos pies.

Ahh. Moría de sueño.

Otro bostezo más, ni siquiera podía platicar con Mamá, porque había decidido seguir horneando y dejarme todo lo demás a mí. Sí, siempre se aprovecha de sus ojos de borrego y de las cosas que puede obtener al ponerlos.

Tal vez debería practicar esa mirada de mi Madre, a lo mejor yo también podía convertirla en mi esquema de chantaje personal.

La campanilla anunció un nuevo cliente, y como siempre que eso sucedía yo solté un «¡Bienvenido!», Touya siempre ha dicho que mi forma de saludar a los clientes seguro los atemoriza, pero yo creo que es todo lo contrario, los recibo con alegría y efusividad, así como me gustaría que me recibieran a mí en cualquier lado.

Ahogué mi último bostezo y caminé hacia el nuevo cliente, quien se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón, donde la luz natural que entra del ventanal no llega. Me recordé que debía empezar a encender las velitas de los centros de mesa y sonreí al tiempo que sacaba la pequeña libreta para anotar su orden.

―¿Qué le puedo servir? Hoy tenemos una mezcla de café tostado como la especialidad del día, además tenemos paquetes de galletas de nuez que están…

―Un baguette de jamón serrano y un expresso cortado sin azúcar.

Esa forma grosera de interrumpirme, y ese tono de voz grave que nunca había escuchado antes, además de ese acento extranjero no podían ser de otro.

¡El mundo es un maldito pañuelo!

―Li ―dije en voz alta.

―Ah, Ojos de gato― pude ver su maliciosa sonrisa al notar mi ceño fruncido. ―¿De casualidad tienen cigarros?

―No―le escupí con el peor tono que tenía.

―Que mal, espero que al menos el café sea bueno. Ah, ojos de gato, no me gusta la mayonesa, ni la lechuga.

―¡Es Sakura! ¡No ojos de gato!

―Como sea, espero hayas anotado lo de la mayonesa, la odio.

Y sin darme otra palabra regresó a su celular, que a leguas parecía un aparato que nunca podría costearme por mi misma. Levanté todas las maldiciones que me sabía al cielo, ni siquiera agradecí la propina que dejó uno de los comensales de la barra.

Li tenía esa capacidad de ponerme de mal humor en cuestión de segundos. Nunca antes me había pasado algo similar, no sé porque en algún momento llegué a pensar que era guapo.

Es un estúpido sin modales que se cree el dueño del mundo.

¡Lo odio!

Tal vez la forma en la que le pedí a Mamá la baguette la alarmó, así que salió del cuarto donde se horneaba el pan y me dio su mirada de preocupación número quince. Esa donde fruncía un poco las cejas en una mueca chistosa.

―¿Qué ocurre cariño?

―Nada, sólo uno de esos clientes fastidiosos. La baguette es sin mayonesa y sin lechuga.

Ahora me dio la mirada suspicaz número cuatro, esa donde ella y yo sabíamos que mentía, pero que no haría, ni diría nada más, hasta que yo me confesara por mi propia cuenta.

Lo sé, mi Mamá es tan expresiva con su rostro que tengo identificadas perfectamente cada una de sus miradas y lo que significan. Dice Papá que en eso somos iguales, una vez dijo algo de que podía leer mi mirada con suma facilidad.

Serví el expresso en una de esas bonitas tacitas cuadradas que compramos la última vez, le puse una cucharita y lo monté en un plato del mismo color blanco. Tomé la bandeja y caminé sin ganas hacia Li, que seguía con la nariz metida en el celular.

―Aquí tienes―le dije lo más cordialmente que pude, al fin y al cabo era un cliente más del café. ―En seguida te traigo tu baguette.

Ni siquiera me miró, ni me dijo gracias ni nada.

Decidí encender las velas de los centros de mesa en lo que estaba el resto de la orden. Tomé las cerrillas largas del mostrador y encendí las velas mesa por mesa.

Mamá me miró y dejó la baguette en el mostrador. Deseé que ella decidiera entregarla, pero por lo visto ya iba a salir del horno la segunda ronda de croissants, y sepan de una vez que mi Mamá es buena horneando pan, pero suele ser tan distraída que si no se queda en el cuarto esperando que salgan del horno, lo olvida por completo.

La última vez tuvieron que venir los bomberos por un incendio, y supongo que desde ese día Mamá se prometió a sí misma nunca abandonar nada en el horno.

Una vez terminé con las velas de los centros de mesa, tomé la baguette del mostrador y la puse en una bandeja. De nuevo, caminé hacia Li, quien al parecer no había probado su café, me aseguré que su orden no tuviera ni lechuga ni mayonesa y se la dejé a lado de la humeante taza.

―Tu orden―no esperé ningún gesto de agradecimiento de su parte, así que regresé a mi lugar detrás del mostrador, deleitándome por el olor del pan recién horneado.

Miré a los escasos clientes de la tarde y me dije que podía ir a robarle a Mamá un croissant recién hecho, caliente y tan suave que parece derretirse.

Se me hizo agua la boca sólo de imaginarlo.

―Ojos de gato―levanté la mirada, el odioso de Li tenía una mano al aire. De inmediato todos los clientes me miraron, supongo que el apodo del malcriado de Li les parecía tan de mal gusto como a mí.

―¿Qué? ―le dije estando a su lado.

―¿Tienen Wi-Fi?

De nuevo pude ver esos ojos de color del caramelo fundido y un ligero brillo en su oreja izquierda que parecía ser un diminuto pendiente. Pensé que en cualquier otra persona eso se vería ridículo.

―Sí, la clave está en la carta―dejó de mirarme al escuchar mi respuesta y siguió en lo suyo, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Hablar de WI-Fi me hizo recordar que no había hecho mi proyecto para la clase de Educación Tecnológica, ash, eso mandaba al carajo mis horas de sueño vespertino.

La campanilla anunció a un nuevo cliente y yo grité mi habitual ¡Bienvenido! Levanté la mirada y vi a Eriol Hiraguizawa atravesar el umbral.

―Sakura―me saludó con su habitual sonrisa, esa que me hacía pensar que Eriol debía ser modelo. Lo conocía desde algunos años, cuando su familia decidió mudarse de Japón, país natal de su Padre, aunque él hubiera vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra.

Algunas veces todavía tenía esos modales occidentales que me hacían ruborizarme hasta las orejas.

―Hola Eriol―de inmediato me acerqué a él con una enorme sonrisa ―¿Qué vas a tomar?

Eriol es cliente asiduo del café, él dice que es debido a que sus padres casi siempre están de viaje y no le gusta estar solo, así que él y yo hemos pasado tardes incontables hablando de cosas sin sentido.

―Lo de siempre―eso significaba un capuccino latte con una de azúcar. Regresé detrás del mostrador para preparar su bebida y fue cuando Mamá salió con una enorme bandeja de croissants que todavía estaban calientes.

―¿Qué hay que preparar?

―Un capuccino―le dije cuando ya estaba espumando la leche. –Vino Eriol.

A Mamá se le iluminó la mirada, Eriol le caía de maravilla, e incluso en más de una ocasión había mencionado que le gustaría que él y yo fuéramos pareja, que tuviéramos uno de esos romances donde atravesamos campos llenos de flores tomados de las manos.

Pero no.

Era guapo, tal vez tan guapo como para que todo Seijô se rindiera a sus pies, al menos la parte de la matrícula femenina y alguno que otro chico también. Pero para mí era un amigo, un muy buen amigo.

No más.

Agregué azúcar al café, justo cuando Mamá terminaba de preguntarle cómo había estado su día y si ya había comido. A ella se le da con mucha facilidad el querer ser Mamá de todo mundo. Alcancé a escuchar que Eriol le decía que había tenido un espléndido día y que había comido antes de salir de cada.

―Toma―siempre me ha gustado hacer capuccinos, la gama de colores que se perciben en las tazas transparentes en las que los servimos, me parecen fascinantes.

―¡Ojos de gato! ―ahora no sólo los clientes me miraban, sino Mamá y Eriol, quienes tenía una mueca de completa consternación cuando me levanté y caminé hacia el tarado de Li.

―¿Tienen pastelillos de chocolate? ―el plato y la taza estaban vacíos.

―Ya te dije que es Sakura, no ojos de gato. Y sí tenemos pasteles de chocolate ¿te traigo uno?

Un sonido en su celular desvió su atención y sólo me hizo una señal con los dedos indicándome que quería dos. Me llevé la loza vacía y caminé hacia el mostrador, para darme cuenta que Eriol miraba a Li con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Mamá tenía la cara consternada número veinticinco, esa donde esconde una ligera sonrisa, como si supiera cosas que nadie más sabe.

―¿Ojos de gato? ―me cuestionó Mamá cuando sacaba dos pastelillos del mostrador. ―¿Es el cliente fastidioso? ―yo sólo asentí y vi como Eriol apretaba la mandíbula.

―Es el nuevo―no sé por qué lo dijo en ese tono, como escupiendo las palabras. –Tiró a Sakura durante el almuerzo. Es un bastardo.

Mi Mamá recriminó el lenguaje de Eriol con una mirada seria y después sonrió. Hizo unos ojos soñadores, como imaginando mundos alternativos de felicidad infinita y después dio un brinquito.

―¡Le gustas!

―¡NO! ―gritamos Eriol y yo al unísono, aunque no sé por qué el gritó con más fuerza que yo.

Todos los clientes nos voltearon a ver y yo sentí el sonrojo pintarme hasta las orejas. Carraspeé al ver que Li me miraba fijamente mientras caminaba hacia su mesa con los pastelillos.

Le dejé el plato en la mesa y cuando me iba escuché su voz, ronca y sensual.

¿Sensual? ¡Yo no pensé eso!

―Siéntate.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Por qué siempre te estás disculpando conmigo? ―me dio una de esas miradas que dicen «eres una descerebrada» y yo caí en cuenta hasta que estaba sentada frente a él, con la mesa separándonos.

―Digamos que será tu obra caritativa del día. Explícame cómo llegar aquí―giró la pantalla de su teléfono de última generación y me mostró un mapa. Por un momento olvidé que era un pesado que no sólo me había dejado sin comer todo el día, sino que me había puesto el apodo más absurdo del mundo, y traté de leer el nombre de las calles.

Lo que Li no sabía era mi facilidad para perderme, es decir, mi poco sentido de la orientación espacial. Por lo que pude reconocer él se estaba refiriendo a las cercanías de Tokio, ahí donde las Madres te dicen que no debes ir porque es peligroso.

―¿Quieres ir ahí? ―señalé el punto rojo en su mapa. –Es peligroso, la última vez hubo una pelea de pandillas y murieron…

―¡Sí ahí! ―me interrumpió como siempre. ―¿Cómo llegó?

Yo quise advertirle, pero tal vez Li, era _esa_ clase de chicos, debí sospecharlo por su pendiente.

―Tienes que tomar el tren de Tokio, debes ir a la estación, a dos calles salen los autobuses.

―¿Quieres ir conmigo?

―¿QUÉ?-grité y abrí los ojos como platos, además de que era más que evidente el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

¿Eso era una cita? ¿Qué debería hacer?

¡Nunca me han invitado a salir!

Bueno… una vez en la Primaria, pero eso no cuenta…

―Eres sorda cierto. Olvídalo, se ve que eres demasiado niña para esos lugares. Tráeme mi cuenta.

De nuevo me quedé con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Estaba del color de un farol, no tenía que verme para saberlo. Me levanté estrepitosamente de la mesa.

―¡No soy una niña! ―y me di media vuelta ante la mirada de todas las personas en el café. Pero admitámoslo, mi mohín si era como el de una niña.

Mamá me leyó la mente y fue ella quien le llevó su cuenta a Li mientras yo seguía con la cara roja de coraje y las manos hechas puño.

―¿Te insultó? ―de nuevo esa voz de Eriol que era irreconocible para mí, demasiado ronca, demasiado molesta.

―No, pero es un pesado―suspiré para tratar de tranquilizarme cuando vi a Li levantarse y dejar un par de billetes en la mesa como propina. Por un momento pensé que justo al salir se daría la vuelta o verme o algo, pero simplemente atravesó el umbral, justo al mismo tiempo que Touya.

Cuando se vieron pude darme cuenta que intercambiaban miradas como de muerte. Touya siguió caminando, pero vi a la perfección como le chocó el hombro y también caí en cuenta que eran casi igual de altos.

―¿Qué hace ese malnacido aquí?

―¡Touya! ―la mirada de enojo de Mamá bastó para que se disculpara por su lenguaje. Se rascó la cabeza y relajó el ceño fruncido.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza Eriol y entró a la bodega para dejar su mochila y ponerse un mandil.

―¿Por qué les cae tan mal ese chico? ―preguntó Mamá mirándonos a los tres.

―Es un idiota, le tiró la comida al _monstruo _encima y ni siquiera se disculpó―dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. ―Si se te acerca de nuevo lo mataré.

―¡Touya!

―¡Ya, ya lo siento! ―levantó la mano como diciendo que ya no quería hablar del tema. Tomó un paño y se puso a limpiar las mesas.

―Ya me voy―tomé un par de croissants para el camino. Yo tampoco quería seguir hablando de Li.

―Te acompaño a casa―Eriol sonrió y me contagió su sonrisa.

―¡Claro!

―Hasta luego señora Kinomoto―se inclinó ante mi Madre con su sonrisa de príncipe encantador. Poco le faltó para besarle la mano, pude jurar que Mamá se sonrojo. A veces parece colegiala.

―Nadeshiko, Eriol, nada de señora Kinomoto, haces que me sienta una anciana.

Me acomodé mi abrigo favorito, ese que dice Tomoyo que combina con mis ojos y esperé que Eriol pagara su café para salir del local, justo después de que Mamá me diera dos besos tronados en cada mejilla.

Como siempre, Eriol abrió la puerta para mí y caminamos en silencio, juré haber visto una lucecita roja al pasar por la parada del autobús, pero me perdí a mi misma cuando sentí que Eriol tomaba mi mano.

**Shaoran**

El matón-hermano de la ojos de gato casi me arranca el hombro, de verdad, creo que si hubiera tenido oportunidad me hubiera roto el cuello ahí mismo.

No volveré a ir a ese lugar, aunque el café sea bueno y los pastelillos de chocolate sepan a gloria. Era como atentar en contra de mi propia vida. Caminé como me dijo la ojos de gato, lo que me hacía falta era algo más fuerte que un cigarro y por fortuna el maravilloso Facebook me dijo dónde encontrarlo.

Para mi fortuna, de hecho siempre he creído que soy muy afortunado, encontré una cajetilla medio maltratada en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. Encendí uno de los tabacos y miré la estúpida parada del autobús, creo que necesito mandar por mi auto o comprarme uno nuevo, esto de andar por la vida como un mugre vagabundo sin auto era desesperante.

Telefonearía a Wei para pedirle que mandara mi auto en el siguiente avión, como es posible que olvidara algo tan básico como eso. Mientras pensaba como hacer que el mayordomo principal de los Li enviara mi auto, vi a la ojos de gato y al macho alfa de Hiraguizawa caminar de la mano en la dirección contraria de donde yo estaba.

Eso era de suponerse, era obvio, las buenitas y tontas como ella, siempre iban con idiotas de sonrisas falsas como el cuatro ojos ese. Cuando estaba en el café ya había visto como el macho alfa babeaba por las sonrisas de la florecita, la verdad mendigaba por sus atenciones, por eso le pedí que se sentara, sólo para ver como el descerebrado ese se retorcía al verla conmigo.

La verdad no había estado dentro de mis planes invitarla, no podría divertirme con ella ni aunque quisiera, seguro ni siquiera sabía besar y por lo poco que he visto, liarme con ella sería demasiado peligroso, sobre todo por el gorila que tiene por hermano.

Pero la verdad me gustan sus ojos, siempre me ha gustado el verde y ese es justo el color de su mirada. Pero nahh, no vale mi interés, aunque por lo que pude ver, tiene una delantera bastante llamativa.

Si saben a lo que me refiero.

El autobús llegó y pasé mi tarjeta por el lector, iría a Tokio para beber algo, y tal vez sentirme como en casa, Tomoeda es tan aburrido, tan familiar, tan estúpidamente bonito que me siento fuera de lugar.

Tal vez en lugar de elegir Tomoeda debí quedarme en Tokio, buscar uno de esos apartamentos lujos en el piso 50 y dejar toda la mierda del pueblucho para otra vida.

Aunque siendo sinceros el pueblucho tenía su encanto, era tranquilo y seguramente nadie se metería conmigo, además en Tokio no habría tanto silencio.

Tomé el tren e inmediatamente después de descender reconocí la zona, esa donde están todos los _establecimientos de esparcimiento_ como yo los llamo. El cadenero de uno olvidó el hecho de que fuera menor de edad cuando le dejé varios billetes en la solapa.

Me quedé ciego y sordo, se los juró, perdí la audición al entrar al lugar. Lásers de color verde corrían de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba tratando de no tropezar.

Repetí el soborno para que me dieran un vaso de vodka e intercambié palabras con el cantinero para ver si ahí se podía conseguir lo que estaba buscando. Me señaló el final del local, donde estaba la mesa más oscura y aislada de todas.

Le di otro par de billetes y caminé hacia donde me dijo.

Todo eso era un cliché, en la oscuridad de un antro de mala muerte estaban los vendedores, ahí donde se podía conseguir un par de dosis por unos cuantos miles.

Pero yo no quería esa basura que me estaban ofreciendo, era de bajo nivel, a simple vista se veía adulterada. Miré al hombre de los brazos tatuados fijamente.

―Quiero calidad―y le deje un fajo de billetes que le hicieron brillar los ojos como los de un felino en la noche, sonrió de manera retorcida cuando sacaba una bolsita de pastillas blancas de su saco.

―Lo mejor de lo mejor mocoso―me dijo y me extendió la bolsa. Examiné las pastillas, saque una y la raspe para oler el fino polvo.

Sí, justo eso estaba buscando.

Guardé las pastillas y me encaminé de nuevo a la barra, me puse una pastilla debajo de la lengua y esperé. Poco a poco se derritió y cuando no hubo rastro de la pastilla bebí de un solo sorbo mi vaso de vodka tonic.

It's showtime!

La adrenalina empezó a correr por mi cuerpo y sentí mi lengua adormecerse, todo se sentía ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo, y la verdad amaba esa sensación. Me dieron otro vaso de vodka y me puse un cigarro entre los labios. Inhalé con fuerza y las luces empezaron.

Ahora todo se movía lento, o yo me movía muy rápido, las luces me cegaban y mis pupilas estaban dilatadas. Lo sabía, el _viaje_ había empezado…

Sinceramente había dejado esas preciosuras desde hace un año, pero todavía me gustaba sentirme flotar de vez en cuando. La libertad, además de tener sabor a tabaco, era sinónimo de volar.

Let's get high!

No era que quisiera ponerme filosófico en estos momentos, así que me concentré en las sensaciones. Me gustaba ese ligero adormecimiento en las puntas de los dedos.

Ahora recuerdo la primera y única vez que Madre me ha visto drogado, supongo que lo sabía pero nunca me había visto en la cima, así que además de darme una perorata que afortunadamente no recuerdo y llamar al doctor para desintoxicarme, casi me manda a una clínica para adictos.

Ese día tuve que poner en práctica todas las caras de niño bueno que me sabía para evitar terminar en un grupo de autoayuda, después de eso fui más cuidadoso, pero hasta la fecha creo que ella prefirió ignorar el hecho de que me gustaba _volar_.

Me sentí ansioso y todo empezaba a moverse a mayor velocidad, la música electrónica ayudaba a mi _viaje_, así que sólo cerré los ojos y disfruté. Al menos no era de esos a los que les daba risa todo cuando estaban drogados, eso se me hacía de muy mal gusto.

Miré al cantinero y me dio otro vaso de vodka, ese hombre seguro podía leer la mente, no recuerdo haberle dicho nada. Dejé la cabeza de lado sintiendo como las luces arreciaban en mi mente, el adormecimiento de los dedos fue acompañado de una ligera capa de sudor.

Me puse otro cigarro entre los labios y vi a las personas bailar, como sombras de contorsionistas de colores. No me explico por qué esto es ilegal, como es posible que se le niegue a las personas la libertad de experimentar estas sensaciones al menos una vez en sus asquerosas vidas, era algo que jamás entendería.

Una chica se me acercó, tal vez entre los veinte o veinticinco, me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió, pude ver como uno de los lásers le daba justo en la cara, haciendo brillar la argolla de su nariz.

―Estos lugares no son para niños―me dijo sin dejar de reír.

―No soy un niño―y sin más me acerqué a besarla. Sí, eso era como en casa, justo como mi vida de Hong Kong.

Me correspondió salvajemente y pude sentir un leve temblor en sus manos, seguro también estaba en la cima como yo. Saboreé alguna clase de bebida dulce en su boca. Era guapa, pálida, tal vez tan alta como yo pero seguramente los zapatos que traía ayudaban en eso.

La apreté contra mí sin dejar de besarla, tal vez tendría más diversión de la que había pensado hacía un rato.

―Hey, hey niño, vas muy rápido―me dijo después de romper el beso. Yo sólo le di una fumada a mi cigarro y seguí mirándola. Cabello negro, largo y liso, ojos verdes y sonrisa seductora.

Desvié la mirada para pedir otro vodka, en realidad si la muñequita no quería _jugar_ no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Era otra ojos de gato, creo que tal vez tengo un fetiche por ese color de ojos.

Cuando ya estaba pensando en salir de ahí, la muñequita se giró hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello para volver a besarme. Yo no hice nada para impedirle jugar con mi camisa y tocar mi pecho. Tal vez sí quería _jugar _conmigo.

Rompió el beso otra vez y empezó a besar mi oreja, yo presioné su cintura de nuevo contra mí y la escuché gemir.

―¿Qué estás haciendo con mi chica bastardo? ―uno de los tipos que estaba en la mesa donde compré las_ preciosuras _jaló a la chica de mis brazos y me empujó con fuerza.

La oí chillar maldiciones, pero yo sólo me giré, tomé mi vaso de vodka para beberlo de un solo sorbo. No tenía tiempo para bastardos como él. No ahora que mi viaje estaba en su punto.

Pagué al cantinero y me dispuse a salir, pero el hombre y dos más me cerraron el paso, yo estaba volando muy alto, así que sus figuras me parecieron gorilas.

Uno de ellos se puso detrás de mí para agarrarme los brazos, mientras el primer gorila me soltó un golpe en el estómago. Escupí en su cara y me liberé del segundo gorila de una patada en la entrepierna. Gruñí cuando sentí al primer gorila soltar un golpe contra mi quijada.

Poco después otro gorila me tomó de los brazos al tiempo que caminaba, me estaba arrastrando para sacarme del lugar.

―¡Lárgate de aquí cabrón y no vuelvas! ―me dijo y me tiró en un callejón.

¡Mierda!

Escupí el sabor metálico de mi sangre y me percaté de que tenía el labio roto. Todavía estaba viajando, así que no sentí ni dolor ni frío. Me puse de pie, trastabillando en un par de ocasiones, me acomodé el abrigo lo mejor que pude y volví a escupir sangre. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y regresé sobre mis pasos de la tarde hacia la estación del tren.

Irónico, me iría en tren en pleno viaje.

Casi me río de mi patético chiste.

Llegué a la estación y me dijeron que el último tren del día no salía sino hasta las once y media. Miré mi reloj y caí en cuenta que faltaban más de diez minutos para las once.

Le gruñí a la cajera que me diera un boleto y me senté a esperar. Maldito frío.

Mi viaje estaba terminando, el ligero temblor de las manos me lo decía. Además esa calidez que sentía hacía unos minutos se estaba yendo de mi cuerpo, también la cara me dolía a horrores.

Me empezaron a chasquear los dientes, literalmente me estaban drenando el calor del cuerpo.

Me vi tentado a emprender otro viaje, pero cuando busqué la bolsita donde estaban las otras preciosuras, ya no estaban. ¡Mierda!

¡Mierda!

Seguro las perdí en la pelea.

Volví a sentir el frío recorrerme, estaba ansioso, me puse a caminar de un lago a otro en la estación. Me senté y levanté como cinco veces, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco. Pero a la mierda todos.

Froté mis manos para tratar de que algo de calor se produjera, nunca me había pasado esto, jamás había sentido un frío tan intenso al final de un viaje.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajó y mis manos dejaron de temblar, sin embargo una ansiedad impresionante de fumar me invadió todos los sentidos. Miré los estúpidos letreros de que no podía fumar en la estación y sin dudarlo salí.

Todavía faltaban más de quince minutos para que arribara el tren. Mi vista periférica vio a una chica con abrigo verde en la esquina opuesta de la que yo estaba. La ignoré y me dispuse a fumar un par de cigarros, los últimos del paquete.

Miré el humo de mi último tabaco consumirse y sentí como mi cuerpo se regularizaba. Mi viaje ya había terminado y estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Volví a ver a la chica después de que escuché un grito. Dos hombres mucho más altos que ella la rodeaban, volvió a gritar y la voz se me hizo familiar.

Enfoqué la mirada y alcance a ver un destello verde en su rostro.

**Sakura**

Me tomó de la mano, eso también lo hacen los amigos ¿no? Así que no hice nada, sólo me quedé silenciosa, a pesar de que su calidez me incomodaba.

De verdad.

Me incomodaba demasiado la forma en que sus dedos se habían entrelazado con los míos. Giré la cara para verlo, pero él mantenía el semblante tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Lo era?

Era yo demasiado conservadora, tal vez, y eso era lo que hacían los amigos en Inglaterra, tomarse de las manos y caminar en silencio. Tal vez.

Pude sentir como se detuvo, tan ensimismada estaba que no noté que estábamos a dos calles de mi casa.

―Sakura, me gustas.

¿EH?

Sentí sus dedos estrechar mi mano con más fuerza, mientras su cara se sentía peligrosamente cerca de la mía, como si nos hubieran puesto un zoom. Di un paso atrás por instinto y después otro, pero su mano no me soltó y de un jalón me regresó a la posición inicial muy cerca de su rostro, peligrosamente cerca.

―Err―sonreí nerviosamente mientras trataba que su mano dejara la mía. Eso ya no podía ser normal y estaba empezando a molestarme, esa clase de invasiones a mi espacio personal me hacían enfadar.

De verdad.

―Eriol―quise que mi voz sonara firme y no tan nerviosa como en realidad se escuchó. –Esto, no…―su mano tomó mi cintura y colocó su cara más cerca de la mía, encorvando con ello su cuerpo, estábamos tan cerca que pude oler el leve aroma a café en su aliento.

―Me gustas―repitió y yo sentí que lo decía por primera vez, experimenté la sensación de un balde de agua fría en la espalda. –Eres linda y tan dulce…―sin soltarme la cintura empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

De pronto sentí que Eriol tenía más de dos manos. Cuando se acercó uno de los mechones de mi cabello a la nariz y lo olió con fuerza pude ver en sus ojos algo profundo que no había notado antes. El brillo de sus lentes me aturdió, tal como las polillas que se pierden por la luz.

Un roce, casi imperceptible me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y brincar hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Me había besado! ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa me había besado!

¡Rayos!

Sentí la cara arderme, eso era malo, muy malo y yo era demasiado tonta por no haberlo parado a tiempo. Mi primer beso con alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba.

Así no tiene valor.

¡Exijo que se anule este beso!

―No, Eriol esto…

―Shhhh.

De nuevo esa mirada extraña mientras volvía a acercarse a mí. Estiró los brazos como queriendo que nos fundiéramos en un abrazo ridículo, pero fui más rápida que él y me moví a un costado.

―No Eriol, tú no…

Puse las manos como barrera para alejarlo de mí, mientras buscaba las palabras que estaban atascadas en mi garganta. Estaba confundida, me había besado, y aunque sentía un leve cosquilleo en los labios no me había gustado.

Esto es demasiado bizarro, él es mi amigo.

―¡Basta! ―le grité, tenía que hacerlo, Eriol parecía no escucharme. –No me gustas Eriol, no así―no lo miré, no podía hacerlo, me sentí avergonzada y confundida, no sé cómo manejar esta clase de situaciones.

Tal vez debería preguntarme a Mamá como rechazar a los amigos sin lastimarlos y sin parecer ridículamente estúpida cuando lo haces, claro, sin dejar que te roben un beso y te abracen de forma incómoda.

―-No es cierto, yo te gusto― le hice la mirada « ¡Qué rayos, eres un tarado o qué!» pero ni eso funcionó. ―¿Cómo podría no gustarte?

Levanté una ceja, me estaba dando a entender que era tan bueno y tan maravilloso e irresistible que debía rendirme a sus pies por eso y suplicarle que me amara por toda la eternidad.

¡Arrogante!

―Lo siento Eriol estás equivocado, no me gustas. Eres mi amigo, no más―sé que le falto énfasis a la última frase, pero me sentí cohibida al verlo acercarse de nuevo y burlar la barrera de mis brazos con demasiada facilidad. Sin que yo pudiera detenerlo puso su mano en mi mejilla y levantó mi rostro, su mirada me hipnotizó, era más azul que de costumbre.

Su cercanía y calidez me provocaron un mareo.

―Sakura sé mi chica.

¿Acaso estaba hablando en alienígena? ¿O que rayos?

Tal vez Eriol no entendía el japonés tan bien como yo creía.

―No Eriol, detente―de nuevo me zafé de sus brazos y corrí a un poste para que estuviera entre los dos.

Aquello seguro parece, a los ojos de cualquier otro, como un juego de enamorados corriendo por las calles para abrazarse y besarse. Juro que escuché algún suspiro, claro no mío, cuando Eriol volvió a doblegar mi barrera y me abrazó.

―Yo sé que te gusto Sakura, así que sé mi chica―me habló tan cerca del oído que sentí un estremecimiento ante su calidez. ―¿Si?

―¡No! ―luché con los brazos para que me soltara. ―¡No me gustas Eriol así que detente por favor! ―salió tan fuerte y tan claro que me enorgullecí de mi fortaleza, aunque me asusté al ver diversión en sus ojos.

―Sakura.

―¡Tomoyo! ―grité lo primero que se me ocurrió en medio de mi desesperación, tal vez debería decirle que no me gustaba en su lengua materna para que no hubiera dudas. –Tengo que ir con Tomoyo, seguro me está esperando y ve la hora―miré mi reloj de pulsera sin ver la hora en realidad. –Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos― y corrí.

Corrí como la cobarde que soy, corrí lo que mis pies me permitieron. Fingí no escuchar que me llamó un par de veces y no me detuve hasta estar en la parada del autobús.

Iría a ver a Tomoyo, ella me diría que hacer en esta situación, ella siempre ha sido extremadamente buena para darme consejos cuando no puedo sortear las cosas decentemente. Como en este caso.

Un autobús se detuvo y yo no miré el letrerito brillante que tenía para indicar cuál era su destino. ¿Ya les había dicho que soy demasiado tonta para eso de la ubicación espacial?

Bueno, esto se suma a los ridículos de Sakura.

Sí acertaron, me perdí.

Aunque no supe que estaba perdida hasta que el autobús dejó de moverse y reconocí las luces de la terminal de trenes ¡EN TOKIO!

¡Rayos!

¡Mierda!

¡Maldición!

¡Ash, ya no me sé más palabras altisonantes!

¡Soy una idiota!

¡IDIOTA!

Con mayúsculas y signos de admiración infinitos.

¡Estaba en Tokio! ¿Por cuánto tiempo había viajado? ¿Dos horas? Incluso pudieron haber sido tres y yo ni en cuenta. ¿Por qué no había notado que salíamos de Tomoeda? ¿Por qué no fui consciente de que aquel viaje estaba siendo más largo de normal, cuando Tomoyo vive a menos de quince minutos de casa?

¿Acaso no tengo cerebro?

Lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es que la escenita con Eriol me afectó, no sé si no lo había notado antes, pero tiene un ego del tamaño de la torre de Tokio. Miren que decirme que era imposible que no le gustara, hería un poco mí inteligencia.

Y que se atreviera a besarme con tanta facilidad, me enojaba mucho. Tanto que seguro le guardaría una bofetada para cuando pudiera desquitarme, pero desde ya exijo que ese beso quede anulado de mi repertorio amoroso, me niego a que el primer contacto labio con labio en la historia de mi vida haya sido tan desagradable y con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta un poquito.

Apreté los puños de coraje cuando entré a la estación y las luces me cegaban un poco. ¿De cuántos kilovatios eran sus luces?

Miré el reloj, eran casi las diez, seguro Mamá y Papá deben estar muy preocupados, y seguro un poco molestos porque no estoy en casa. Busqué en las bolsas de mi abrigo por mi móvil, tal vez en la otra…

¡No!

¡No, no, no, no!

Lo había dejado en casa porque no tenía batería. ¡Maldición!

¿Cuántas veces he maldecido el día de hoy?

¿Acaso eso podía empeorar?

Aquellos entes celestiales no podían darme un respiro, mi día ya había sido muy malo desde el inicio, demasiado para ser uno solo ¿no?

Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos de la terminal, tendría que llamar de un teléfono público, a lo mejor podrían mandar a Touya por mí, es mi hermano mellizo mayor, debe hacer esta clase de cosas.

Después de esperar unos minutos para tranquilizarme y elaborar la excusa más creíble del mundo, me puse de pie para buscar los teléfonos que había visto alguna vez en la estación. Tuve que preguntar un par de veces a los oficiales que había ahí y llegué a los dichosos aparatos. Miré la cantidad de yenes para poder llamar y me dije que aquello era un robo.

Busqué en mis bolsillos y no encontré un solo yen, aquello no podía ser cierto. Me quité el abrigo y rebusqué en los tres bolsillos que tenía y nada, solo había pelusa.

Volteé las bolsas de mis jeans y lo único ahí era el pase del autobús ¡Lo único!

Ahogué un grito.

No sólo no tenía dinero para hablarle a mis padres, sino que no tenía dinero para regresar a casa. Me jalé el cabello.

¿Podían las personas ser tan tontas?

¿Podían?

¿Dónde estaban mis neuronas? ¿Debía tenerlas, no?

Pateé la base metálica del teléfono y uno de los oficiales se aproximó. ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, seguro me arrestarían. Bueno, pero eso tal vez podría ser de ayuda, a los prisioneros se les permite una llamada ¿no?, al menos eso sucedía en las películas.

―¿Está todo bien?

―Sí―mentí.

―¿Segura?

El hombre era regordete, tal vez en los cuarenta, con la mirada brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía Santa Claus.

―Sí. ¿Sabe si esta estación es de post-pago?

Me refería a si podía pagar hasta llegar a Tomoeda, al menos estando ahí podía pedirle a alguien que hablara a casa para poder pagar el boleto.

―No.

―¡Maldición!

―Pero puede hablar con la taquillera, ella le informará.

―Gracias― y le sonreí, a lo mejor si mostraba mi cara de niña buena me dejaría colar en el tren, pero no, se alejó silbando.

Caminé con los hombros y la cabeza agachada por la vacía estación, esperaba que la señora de la taquilla tuviera buen corazón, o que al menos me dejara hablar a casa.

―No puedo.

―Le juro que pagaré el boleto en Tomoeda, se lo juro, olvidé mi cartera y en casa deben estar preocupados, salí hace mucho y usted sabe, un amigo me declaró su amor, me subí a un autobús porque él no me gusta y terminé aquí.

―De todas formas no puedo.

La mujer mascaba una goma rosada, podía verla ya que no dejaba de mascarla mientras hablaba.

―Se lo pido, no tengo dinero, pero si me dejara hacer una llamada…

―Esto no es la beneficencia, sin dinero no hay boleto, ni llamada, ni nada.

Estaba a punto de llorar, lo juro, me podría a llorar a sus pies y le suplicaría hasta que me dejara irme a casa.

―Puedes hablar con el jefe de estación si quieres, si él me autoriza puedo dejarte viajar sin boleto.

―¿Dónde está? ―sonreí como si los Dioses me hubieran bendecido.

―Llega para la última corrida, a las once y media.

―¡Once y media!

―Sí.

Suspiré, olviden mi agradecimiento a los Dioses, casi me hiperventilo. Caminé de un lado a otro en la estación ¿Cómo podría solucionar eso? Tal vez podría averiguar la ruta de autobús que tomé, si había una hasta Tokio debía haber una de regreso ¿no?

Con ademanes exagerados le pregunté al policía-Santa Claus sobre la parada del autobús, a pesar de haber llegado ahí ya no recordaba por dónde debía salir. Santa me señaló una de las puertas y dijo algunas indicaciones que no entendí muy bien, pero asentí a todas ellas.

El frío viento me azotó en el rostro, aquello era un poco tenebroso de noche, ahora que lo pienso nunca había estado en Tokio tan tarde. Me acomodé el abrigo y caminé hacia donde me había dicho el policía regordete, afortunadamente encontré la parada del autobús y leí las rutas y los horarios.

¡Maldición!

Según el tablero ya no había autobuses hacía ningún lado. Volví a mirar mi reloj de pulsera y me desesperé, pronto serían las once. Mamá y Papá me desollarían viva y para cuando terminaran conmigo no me dejarían salir hasta que iniciara la Universidad.

Suspiré.

Me quedé sentada en la parada hasta que dieron las once, con la esperanza de que algún autobús fuera mi salvación. Pero no, de hecho para ensombrecer más mi fortuna apagaron las luces de la parada y tuve que moverme, aquello además de tétrico seguro sería peligroso.

Mi última esperanza era rogarle al Jefe de Estación por su compasión y benevolencia, porque si no, no había manera de volver a casa.

Caminé lentamente hasta la estación, como estaban limpiando una de las entradas le di la vuelta a la calle y terminé en la parte trasera de la estación, la más solitaria.

Miré hacia las luces de la ciudad y me quedé ahí, sólo mirando. Me tranquilicé e incluso me permití cerrar los ojos un rato, ya vería como solucionar esto, seguro si explicaba con calma lo sucedido nadie se disgustaría y Touya diría algo así como que no puede dejarme sola porque siempre hago idioteces.

Tendría que omitir lo de Eriol, al menos frente a Touya, porque si no lo mataría, él es el estereotipo de hermano celoso y sanguinario de cualquier familia.

Sobre todo sanguinario.

Una vez golpeó a un chico en la primaria por invitarme a tomar un helado. Mamá lo reprendió y lo obligó a disculparse con él, pero jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra, de hecho creo que huía de mí cada que estábamos a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Tomoyo lo había cambiado un poco, ha sido como un bálsamo para su carácter, pero supongo que hay cosas que el amor no puede lograr, y con eso me refiero a que Tomoyo no ha podido hacer que deje de tratarme como una niña pequeña, como si él fuera mucho mayor que yo, y no sólo un par de minutos.

De nuevo suspiré, y me estremecí. Cada vez hacía más frío.

Vi a un chico vestido de negro del otro lado de la estación, tal vez podría perle dinero prestado, estaba de espaldas así que no podía distinguir su rostro, pero a lo mejor se compadecía de mí, e incluso podía ser que después de eso viviéramos una historia de amor desenfrenado.

Claro, todo esto si lograba dejar mi cobardía y me acercaba a decirle «hola»

Miré por última vez las luces de la ciudad, debía entrar y suplicar. Sin embargo, repentinamente dos sombras me cubrieron y solté un «Hoeeeeeee» de sorpresa.

Instintivamente me moví para irme pero no me lo permitieron, estaba acorralada.

No te pongas nerviosa, me dije. Tal vez son amistosos, por un momento pensé que eran seres de otro planeta y venían a conocer terrícolas.

―¿Estás sola preciosa? ―uno, el más alto, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y volví a gritar. Me alejé y ellos se acercaron más a mí. ¿Cómo había dicho Touya? Levantar la palma de la mano y pegarle en la nariz, golpear su entrepierna con la rodilla y picarles los ojos, para después correr como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón en las orejas, mi vista se estaba nublando, el miedo me invadía. Y recordar las violaciones múltiples que habían sido reportadas en las noticias hace unos días no me ayudó demasiado.

―Me están esperando, déjenme pasar―mi voz sonó más firme de lo que creí, levanté la mirada y me paré derecha, no debía demostrarles mi miedo.

La carcajada de uno me retumbó en los oídos.

―La estación está vacía princesa, así que no nos mientas―el espacio era más estrecho, me habían rodeado. Separé las piernas para que me dieran equilibrio, levanté los brazos a la altura de las costillas para protegerme de su avance y volteé mi anillo de perlas para poder infringir el mayor daño.

Uno de ellos tomó mi brazo y de inmediato levanté la rodilla y la hundí con fuerza en su entrepierna. Mi golpe los tomó por sorpresa así que cuando el que me tocó se dobló de dolor entre maldiciones, pude escabullirme y correr hacia la puerta de la estación.

―¡Maldita!

El miedo me hizo trastabillar con mis propios pies, así que les di tiempo de alcanzarme antes de topar con la puerta de la terminal, sentí el empujón de unos de ellos contra la fría pared y me estremecí.

El llanto empezaba a cegar mi mirada, recordé que había un chico ahí, así que levanté los ojos y solté un grito.

―¡AYUDA!

Uno de ellos me tapó la boca y sentí que las lágrimas ya escurrían por mi rostro, mientras el otro empezaba a meter sus manos dentro de mi abrigo.

**Shaoran**

Vi a la chica retroceder ante los hombres y entré a la estación, no era mi problema y la verdad estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ser un héroe. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que anunciaran la partida del tren, así que me senté y acomodé mis pies en el asiento de enfrente.

Escuché un leve quejido, tal vez los chicos de afuera ya se estaban divirtiendo, escuché una maldición y vi a la chica llegar a la zona de la estación donde hay cristales.

La vi pelear hasta que los dos tipos la tomaron de los brazos, vaya que sabía patear traseros, se los volvió a quitar de encima y yo equiparé la escena con alguna película de acción.

Volteé a buscar a algún policía que estuviera más interesado que yo en salvar a la damisela, pero no había nadie. Volví a oír gritos y pusieron a la chica de frente a los cristales y pensé que aquello demostraba que el mundo es un maldito pañuelo.

Mi trasero se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y llegué de unas zancadas a la puerta. Oí sus sollozos y pude ver como luchaba para que no le quitaran el abrigo. Iban a violarla.

―¡Hey! ¿Se divierten? ―vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se me resecó la garganta. –Vámonos ojos de gato, casi sale el tren.

Tomé su brazo y la jalé con fuerza, con la estúpida idea de que los bastardos esos la dejarían ir sin resistencia.

―No irá a ningún lado idiota, no hasta que terminemos con ella―la sentí temblar cuando uno de ellos la jaló de nuevo.

Estaba en shock, pero continuaba peleando para evitar que siguieran tocándola. Le di una corta mirada y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, sin pensarlo más tiempo le solté un golpe en la quijada a uno de los tipos, lo que bastó para lanzarlo lejos. Aunque se puso de pie rápidamente y me regresó el golpe, debo decir que me tomó distraído, pero giré y le di una patada en el estómago para mandarlo más lejos y dejarlo retorcerse en el suelo.

El otro jaloneó a la ojos de gato, pero ella no dudó en clavarle el codo en las costillas. Yo rematé su golpe con una patada en el estómago y volví a tomar su mano para correr a la terminal. Trastabilló con sus propios pies pero impedí que se cayera de un jalón, busqué con desesperación los letreros para saber cómo llegar a los andenes sin que ella dejara de llorar y temblar.

El estómago me dio un vuelco, pero no lo dudé, seguimos corriendo hasta los andenes donde estaba el tren, que con un silbido agudo anunciaba que estaba a punto de partir. Casi la arrastré hasta dentro de uno de los vagones y nos sentamos a esperar, los dos en silencio.

No solté su mano hasta después de un momento, miré con atención hacia los andenes para ver si nos habían seguido, pero no pude notar nada extraño. Los dos jadeábamos, supongo que así como yo, ella también había perdido el aire de los pulmones con la carrera.

Segundos después empezó a sollozar, la vi encogerse en el asiento, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y trató de callar su llanto, me percaté de que sus nudillos estaban rojos e inflamados, incluso con algo de sangre. Todavía no dejaba de temblar.

―¿Estás bien?

Lo sé, mi pregunta era idiota pero no sabía qué más decir, sus lloriqueos eran desesperantes. Siempre me ha incomodado el llanto de las mujeres, supongo que tener hermanas lloronas me condicionó al respecto.

No me miró hasta después de algunos minutos, la vi tomar aire al tiempo que se limpiaba los mocos y las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. No sé por qué, pero me pareció graciosa la escena. Estaba completamente despeinada, tenía una cortada en el rostro y el resto de su maquillaje como líneas grisáceas que le atravesaban el rostro.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes y pensé que era bonita.

Ja, ja, ja.

Soy demasiado retorcido ¿cierto? Me parecía bonita una chica que estuvo a punto de ser violada.

―G-gracias.

No contestó mi pregunta inicial, sin embargo, se me fue el aliento y volví a sentir la garganta reseca. Vi su labio roto y por un momento me dieron unas ganas casi enfermizas de acariciarlo.

Carraspeé y desvié la mirada de esos ojos grandes y llorosos.

―Como sea.

Dije sin mirarla, sintiéndome asqueado por mis propias sensaciones. Aquello era demasiado cursi para mí. Yo no era el héroe que salvada a la princesa solo para después besarla y abrazarla como si aquello fuera el motor que mueve el mundo.

Yo no soy un héroe de princesas, soy más bien un bastardo alcohólico.

Ese soy yo.

Un tipo rico que se droga y duerme con cuanta mujer bonita se le atraviesa, que puede pasar semanas bebiendo wisky y vodka, y además fumando como si no hubiera un mañana.

No soy bueno, y que ella me mirara con los ojos llorosos e hipando, me hizo sentir fuera de lugar. Me puse de pie incómodo como impulsado por un resorte imaginario, y me alejé de ella, cuando el tren ya se ponía en movimiento.

―¿L-Li?

Tenía las manos echas puño en su regazo cuando me gire a verla pero no respondí a su llamado. Cruzamos miradas y el estúpido pensamiento de que era bonita me invadió de nuevo, desvié la mirada y me estrujé el cabello.

Vi cómo se acercaba el encargado de revisar los boletos hacia el pasillo.

―Joven, su boleto.

Le extendí el papel arrugado en mi bolsillo y lo perforó con una maquinita. Me lo regresó con una sonrisa falsa y siguió su camino.

Yo también seguí caminando por el pasillo, necesitaba alejarme de la ojos de gato antes de que algo me poseyera y empezara a limpiar sus lágrimas, esa niñata es como tóxica para mí.

―¡Hoeeeee!

Escuché su grito y mis sentidos se alarmaron de nuevo, así que antes de saberlo ya estaba de regreso a la camarilla donde estaba sentada. Por un segundo pensé que los bastardos de hacía un rato la habían encontrado de nuevo…

―Y-yo, miré, el asunto es…―vi como trataba de hablar con el hombre que sólo tenía una ceja alzada, seguro por el aspecto desastroso que tenía, aunque la verdad a mí me parecía una escena graciosa, ya que la palidez había salido de su rostro y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Al ver que los bastardos no habían regresado, desapareció ese extrañó vació que se había formado en mi estómago sin que me percatara de ello.

―Y-yo iba a hablar con el Jefe de Estación porque olvidé mi billetera pero le juro que llegando a Tomoeda pagaré el boleto.

Ni la ojos de gato ni el hombre se percataron de mi presencia.

―Eso no es posible, tendrá que venir conmigo en la siguiente estación.

―N-no, por favor―la vi temblar en el asiento. –Lo pagaré, lo juro.

―¿Cuánto es? ―mi voz sonó áspera y molesta, tanto que sobresaltó a la ojos de gato, al grado de que dio un brinquito en su asiento. Miré desde mi altura al hombre y no esperé a que respondiera mi pregunta y le extendí un billete de alta denominación.

―Tiene que cubrir la multa por no traer el boleto.

―Sí, sí, como sea…

No debí desviar la mirada del hombrecito de gorra azul, porque los grandes ojos verdes de Kinomoto me estaban esperando. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, y la vi morderse el labio como para hacerse reaccionar.

El hombrecito de azul me dio dos papelitos amarillentos y el cambio, nos sermoneó un poco pero yo no le presté atención en lo absoluto. Seguía perdido en esos ojos verdes que centellaban con un extraño brillo que me hipnotizó.

¡Vaya, que mierda estoy pensando!

Volví a carraspear, supe que me daría las gracias, así que me alejé y busqué un asiento lejos de ella, bastante de príncipe valiente había hecho ya, como para abrazarla y consolarla el resto del camino.

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando me alejé pero no dijo nada, seguro estaría bastante avergonzada. Saqué mi móvil y me puse los audífonos para relajarme, la ansiedad por nicotina empezaba a invadirme, además de que me dolía la cabeza y las manos.

Dos peleas en un solo día y estaba molido, seguro Wei se sorprendería de mi falta de condición física, después de todos esos años de entrenamiento ninja que me dio.

Recargué la cabeza en el asiento y lo incliné un poco para dormir. Aunque me parecieron solo unos minutos, porque lo siguiente que vi fue a la ojos de gato sacudiendo mi hombro para despertarme.

―Li, llegamos.

Me levanté de un salto y corrimos hacia las puertas antes de que se cerraran. El frío me entumió el rostro, pero me despertó, aunque me ardían los ojos y tenía el cuello engarrotado.

―E-esto… m-muchas gracias, por… por todo.

Me sorprendió, no solo su segundo agradecimiento de la noche, sino su inclinación reverenciosa. Me sentí asqueado, eso era más mierda de la que necesitaba.

―Da igual―de nuevo abrió los ojos como platos, pero no me dijo nada, no sé por qué, pero me hubiera gustado que me gritara algo, pero no lo hizo.

Me adelanté, necesitaba llegar al estúpido apartamento y tirarme en el maldito sillón como tabla para dormir un poco. Ella me alcanzó después y salimos juntos de la terminal. Para esa hora ya no había autobuses, así que tendría que caminar al departamento.

La vi dudar, se veía perdida, incluso más que yo, que llevaba ahí dos días. No me despedí ni la miré, caminé entre la oscuridad y metí las manos en los bolsillos, debía recordar comprar guantes.

Oí pasos apresurados acercándose. Disminuí el paso y la ojos de gato me alcanzó.

―H-humm Li.

―Mira ojos de gato―le grité y vi sus ojos centellar en la oscuridad. –Me golpearon porque decidiste dar un paseo nocturno sin dinero. Te salvé y además tuve que pagar tu boleto. Ya he hecho bastante por ti hoy ¿por qué no te pierdes? ―no creí que pudiera abrir tanto los ojos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, para después echar a correr.

Y me sentí una basura.

Sí, escucharon bien, me sentí mal por gritarle a esa llorona, pero aun así no me moví de mi lugar, como si a mis pies le hubieran salido raíces, no corrí tras ella como se supone que debería suceder en estos casos.

Pero después mi mente me traicionó y empezó con idioteces de que tal vez alguien podría tratar de violarla de nuevo. Imágenes, bastante dramáticas si me lo preguntan, empezaron a correr por mi mente, y de nuevo sentí ese vacío en medio del estómago.

¡Rayos!

¿Quién era yo? ¿La puta Madre Teresa de Calcuta o que rayos?

A mí me valía una mierda si la violaban.

Mis pies se movieron solos antes de que las voces de mi cabeza se pusieran de acuerdo sobre si ir o no ir tras ella. La encontré unos metros después, recargada en un poste llorando silenciosamente.

―¡Vamos tonta! ―le volví a gritar y la hice saltar de la impresión, por lo que me dio uno de esos grititos ridículos que tenía, un «Hoeee» o algo así.

La tomé del brazo y ella moqueó para tratar de respirar y repitió el movimiento de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos, todavía tenía la costumbre marica de traer un pañuelo, ya saben, por si a alguna llorona le dan ganas de sonarse la nariz.

Se lo extendí sin emitir una sola palabra y empecé a caminar. Poco después caminaba a mi lado, y me hizo corregir la dirección un par de veces, señalando con el brazo o con monosílabos.

Entramos a una calle y la luz de una sirena de policía, roja y azul, llamó mi atención. Oí gritos y noté como la ojos de gato se quedaba paralizada en su lugar, dos personas corrieron hacia nosotros.

―¡Sakura! ¡Dios Santo!

Una señora, que se me hacía levemente conocida, cogió en sus brazos a la ojos de gato llorando con desesperación. Estaba tan ensimismado por la escena que no sentí el jalón y luego el golpe en la quijada que me soltó el hermano-matón.

―¡Detente Touya! ―gritó la ojos de gato después de zafarse de la señora que no dejaba de llorar. –Él me salvó, no le hagas daño― Kinomoto extendió ambos brazos frente a mí a forma de barrera.

Un hombre de gafas y dos policías se acercaron después. El hermano bufó maldiciones entre dientes y se alejó de mí, sin embargo, el hombre de lentes se me acercó, al tiempo que la señora llorona volvía a abrazar a la ojos de gato y revisar su rostro una y otra vez.

―¿Está bien joven? ―me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y yo caí en cuenta, de que no me había percatado, del momento en que el golpe me había mandado de trasero al suelo.

Rechacé su ofrecimiento y me puse de pie solo.

―Entremos hija, tienes que explicarnos qué pasó y debes llamar a Tomoyo porque está histérica.

Todos empezaron a caminar y yo me dije que era momento de irme, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ya bastante mal la había pasado por esa tonta. Anoten esto, me habían golpeado dos veces por una tonta y llorona mocosa de ojos verdes.

Escupí la sangre que se me acumuló en la boca y me alejé con las manos en los bolsillos.

―¡Li! ―vi que la ojos de gato corrió hacia mí ante la mirada de los que parecían ser su familia completa. –Gracias―se inclinó como agradecimiento, y también anoten esto, ella es la chica que más veces me ha agradecido algo en toda mi maldita vida.

No pude decir nada.

Un maldito ratón se había comido mi lengua. Me dijo algo de entrar a su casa a limpiarme y tomar algo, pero la ignoré y me di la vuelta, quedándome con la última mirada sorprendida de sus ojos.

Mientras me alejaba me percaté que no me quitó la mirada de encima ni un minuto. Y de nuevo me sentí estúpido cuando una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me hizo recordar que el hermano-gorila me había reventado el labio.

Tonta ojos de gato.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Un día bastante movidito para esos dos, aunque estuvo divertido. Chicas, anoten los consejos de Touya sobre defensa personal, uno nunca sabrá cuando tendrá que utilizarlos. Y vaya que Eriol es todo un narcisista…

Agradezco de corazón la aceptación de la historia, la verdad moría de ganas por escribir sobre un lobito que fuera un poco malo, aunque eso no le quita lo endemoniadamente sexy. ¡Además ya aceptó que Sakura le parece bonita!

Espero sus reviews, ya saben, cualquier comentario o duda, o cualquier cosa siempre es bien recibida, además amo los reviews muajajaja :P

No había comentado, pero esta historia tiene un poema, se llama Esto es un amor y es de Efraín Huerta, cada capítulo habrá un fragmento. Hay algunas versiones en YouTube bastante bien interpretadas, si tienen tiempo seguro les encantará tanto como a mí.

Recuerden que este año estamos celebrando mi décimo aniversario, además de que celebramos el regreso de mi musa que andaba en las Bahamas, así que los dedos de Lían andan desatados. Sé que prometí Corazones, pero me atoré con una escena y la verdad prefiero esperar un poco más.

A las lindas personas que me dejaron un review y no tienen cuenta, pásense por mi Bio ahí encontrarán las respuestas. A las personas registradas ya les respondí por PM. ¡Mil gracias a todas y todos los lectores que leyeron la historia!

**4ever&4always**

**Lían**


	3. ¡No me gustas!

**Chocolate Amargo**

**by Lían**

**Capitulo III: ¡No me gustas!**

* * *

**CCS no me pertenece, la historia no tiene fines de lucro y se realiza por diversión.**

* * *

_Éste es un amor rodeado de jardines y de luces_

_y de la nieve de una montaña de febrero_

_y del ansia que uno respira bajo el crepúsculo de San Ángel_

_y de todo lo que no se sabe, porque nunca se sabe_

_por qué llega el amor y luego las manos_

_-esas terribles manos delgadas como el pensamiento-_

_se entrelazan y un suave sudor de -otra vez- miedo._

_**Efraín Huerta.**_

* * *

**Sakura**

Después de explicar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, Mamá, Papá y Touya dejaron mi habitación, a regañadientes, pero la verdad mis ojos se estaban cerrando y ya no quería recordar lo que había sucedido.

Si Li no hubiera estado ahí…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel y abracé a Kero contra mi pecho, no sé qué hubiera sucedido si el adicto a la nicotina no hubiera salido a mi rescate. Busqué con la mirada el pañuelo blanco que me había dado y negué con la cabeza ante el pensamiento que me estaba surcando la cabeza. Él no me gustaba.

Vamos, me había rescatado de una banda de maleantes y había tomado mi mano para correr a la estación y después había pagado mi boleto. Eso había sido caballeroso, aunque todavía no encaja en el modelo masculino de héroe del Señor Darcy de Jane Austen y yo quiero un Darcy para mí.

_¿Quién no lo querría tonta?_ Me regañó la voz en mi cabeza y sin ser muy consciente de ello me sonrojé, la verdad la sensación extraña que tengo en el vientre me confunde. Me confunde mucho, no puede gustarme.

_Creo que le gustas a Li_, me había dicho Tomoyo después de llorar amargamente durante unos minutos. _Si no le gustaras no habría hecho lo que hizo._

A pesar de eso, yo creo que lo que hizo es simple empatía por otro ser humano. Aunque pensándolo bien, no me imagino a Li haciendo lo que hizo por mí, por otra persona.

Es tan raro.

Mordí mi labio inferior confundida y eso me recordó que estaba profundamente lastimado. Me dejé caer en la cama y liberé a Kero después de que soltara un maullido dolorido por apretujarlo con fuerza.

–Deberías apoyarme en esto Kero, yo compro tu comida –mi gato sólo me dio una mirada de indignación y se bajó de la cama para buscar un lugar más cómodo. –Traidor.

Vi la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil encenderse de nuevo, era Eriol, pero la verdad no quería hablar con él, había sido tan pesado conmigo que no sabía si quería que siguiera siendo mi amigo.

Escuché a Mamá gritar que Eriol estaba al teléfono pero no respondí, me hice la dormida cuando entró a la habitación y la escuché decirle que no quería despertarme, después de asegurarle que estaba bien.

Ojalá que su maldita consciencia no lo deje dormir, sino se hubiera portado como se portó, nada de lo que me sucedió hubiera pasado. La presión en mi estómago me hizo reflexionar, sino me hubiera perdido, Li no habría tomado mi mano.

Mamá salió de mi habitación sin hacer un solo ruido y yo dejé escapar un suspiro entre dientes, lo mejor sería dormir, tal vez las cosas serían mejor mañana. Aunque lo dudo, Papá dijo que iríamos a interponer una denuncia por intento de violación.

Violación.

Esa palabra me hizo estremecer de nuevo.

La verdad le debía mucho a Li, mucho más que un simple agradecimiento, tal vez podría cocinarle algo. No soy muy buena, pero tampoco es que mi comida ocasione vómito, pero por si las dudas, mejor le digo a Mamá que le cocine algo.

Esa es una buena idea.

Y sin darme cuenta de ello, caí dormida en un profundo sueño, donde un hombre de cabellera castaña me besaba tiernamente los labios y me abrazaba con fuerza.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, miré la luz colarse por mi ventana y me levanté estrepitosamente. ¡Eran las nueve de la mañana!

¡Maldición!

Tropecé con las pantuflas que estaban al pie de mi cama y caí dolorosamente al suelo ¿por qué nadie me había despertado? No sólo no llegaría a clases hasta después de la cuarta hora, sino, que no había hecho el servicio.

¡Maldición!

Terada-sensei me castigará una semana por esto.

Chillé de frustración aún en el suelo de mi habitación, Mamá entró después de tocar y abrió los ojos como platos al verme en el suelo con la cara contra las baldosas y lágrimas escurriendo de mis ojos.

–Cariño, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? –dejó la bandeja que traía en mi buró y se acuclilló para tomarme el rostro. –¿Qué sucede?

Su mirada de preocupación me encogió el corazón y la abracé. Y lloré, en realidad no había llorado después de que salimos del tren, pero la verdad me sentía excesivamente emocional esta mañana. Seguramente mi proceso hormonal que me traicionaba.

Me acurrucó en sus brazos y me meció como cuando era una niña, susurrando una nana de cuna a mi oído para tranquilizarme.

–Todo está bien cariño, ya nadie te hará daño –me dijo acariciando mi cabello. –Te traje el desayuno, hablé a la escuela para informar que no irías hoy a clases, así que te quedarás a descansar. Touya te traerá los deberes –me miró largamente y después sonrió. –No te preocupes, lo obligaré a disculparse con tu compañero ¿cómo se llama?

–Li.

–Cierto, se disculpará con él, así que no te preocupes. Tal vez debería llamar a su Madre para agradecerle lo que hizo, o invitarlo a cenar. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Me atraganté con mi llanto.

¿Li cenando en mi casa?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y Mamá volvió a sonreír sin dejar de abrazarme.

–¿Te gusta, cierto?

No sé por qué, pero no había un atisbo de duda en sus palabras. Cuando Mamá se pone tan seria hace que me asuste, seguro querrá tener una charla de mujer a mujer y eso nunca resulta bien que digamos. La última vez hablamos de condones y cuando quiso enseñarme a utilizarlos no comí bananas en un tiempo.

–No.

Acompañé mi negación con un movimiento exagerado de cabeza. Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miró más fijamente.

Rayos, eso significaba que no se iría hasta que le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. Esa era la mirada inquisitiva número tres y dejen decirles que es la más potente de todas, nunca he podido salir bien parada después de una mirada de esas.

Me escapé de su abrazo y la miré de vuelta.

–No lo sé.

Y eso era lo más sincero que podía sacar de mi boca, por qué ni siquiera yo sé si me gusta o no. Es confuso, es raro, y eso de que se me haya pegado al cerebro y no pueda dejar de pensar en él no ayuda mucho.

–El primer amor…–dijo Mamá con un suspiro. –Ese siempre es el más fuerte de todos cariño, yo todavía amo a mi primer amor, así que si de verdad te gusta debes luchar por tus sentimientos. –levantó un brazo en señal de pelea. –No dejes que nadie te quite ese amor.

Me asusté, esa cara de Nadeshiko no la conocía. Sonreí nerviosamente y el sonido hambriento de mi estómago me salvó de más charlas incómodas por el momento.

–Te hice panqueques con manzana –señaló la bandeja. –Me iré al café en un rato, pero tu Papá dijo que vendría a la hora del almuerzo para ir a la policía. ¿Quieres hacer esto cariño? Porque si no, habló con…

–Sí quiero –la interrumpí –Debemos ayudar para que no vuelvan a tocar a otra chica. Iré con Papá, no te preocupes mucho, no sucedió nada.

Le sonreí ampliamente y las dos nos pusimos de pie.

–Está bien cariño, iré a prepararme para el trabajo.

Y de nuevo me dejó sola con mis pensamientos.

Kero, que tiene el olfato súper desarrollado se acercó de inmediato a oler mis panqueques, les parecerá raro, pero mi gato es fanático empedernido de los dulces, además, a veces creo que tiene la capacidad para abrir el refrigerador por su propia cuenta, eso, o tenemos una convención de duendes fanáticos de los pasteles y postres helados, porque simplemente desaparecen como por arte de magia.

Llegué justo en el momento en que levantaba sus patitas sobre la bandeja y me fui a sentar con ella a la cama. Le di la mirada de «no te acerques que son mis panqueques» y me engullí casi uno completo.

Y así Li regresó a mis pensamientos, aunque mi subconsciente lo alejó con una patada de Kun Fu.

_No más Li por hoy. _

_No más Li por hoy._

Me repetí eso como mantra durante toda la mañana, lo que ocasionó lo que siempre sucede, tratando de no pensar en él, pensé más de lo que cualquiera persona normal pensaría sobre otra.

Recordé su cabello, su pequeño pendiente en la oreja, su sonrisa burlona…

Aunque las _Sakuras_ que viven en mi cerebro recordaron con especial atención sus ojos. Primero su mirada seria y escrutadora, esa que me dio la primera vez que lo vi, la mirada misteriosa con la que estuvo casi todo el día de clases. Aunque mi mirada favorita fue la preocupada, y vaya que me dio un par de miradas así anoche.

Sinceramente creí que me dejaría en la estación, aunque me di cuenta que detuvo su paso para que lo alcanzara. Después me gritó y conocí su mirada furiosa, esa donde parece que están centellando estrellas de caramelo en sus ojos, aunque también conocí su mirada de frustración, cuando regresó por mí y me acompañó a casa, como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo.

–¿Hija?

Después de hacer la _Apología de la Mirada de Li_, o la _Oda a los Ojos de Color Caramelo Fundido_, la voz de Papá me obligó a regresar al mundo real, sí, a ese mundo donde de no ser porque tu Padre te toma del brazo hubieras muerto atropellada por un tipejo que decidió aumentar la velocidad repentinamente.

Necesito ir por un par de talismanes en contra de la mala fortuna. Esto de nacer bajo mala estrella tal vez me cueste la vida un día de estos. Le di mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora a Papá y caminamos rápidamente hacia la estación de policía.

Repetí mi mantra de _No más Li por hoy_ e ingresé a la estación.

–Entonces confirmamos, dos sujetos de cabello oscuro, de complexión media, vestimentas oscuras y estatura promedio. ¿Es correcto?

–Sí.

La señorita que estaba tomando mi declaración me había hecho esa pregunta doce veces. Bueno, trece veces con esa. Papá estaba platicando con uno de los oficiales para saber con certeza lo que sucedía después de la denuncia y yo estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

–Sí y sí.

Anoten esto, la señorita me ha hecho la misma pregunta quince veces, tal vez debería contestarle que _no_ en alguna ocasión futura, seguro no sabría que hacer al respecto. Me burlé internamente y asentí a otra de sus preguntas.

Esto de denunciar es complicado, aburrido y sobre todo, muy largo. Papá y yo salimos de la estación cinco horas después, con cara de frustración y con mal sabor de boca. O al menos así salí yo, Papá solo restregó su cabello un par de veces y me dijo que me llevaría a casa para comer algo.

Me contó cosas sobre su nuevo proyecto de investigación y lo importante que es la última excavación en la que sus alumnos están trabajando, algo sobre cambiar la historia moderna de Japón, algo así…

Yo sonreí e hice caras de admiración cuando eran necesarias, aunque supongo que Papá notó que estaba distraída.

–El joven de ayer… –quitó las manos del volante del automóvil y me miró mientras esperábamos la luz verde. –¿Es tu amigo cercano?

La pregunta me regresó de inmediato a la conversación, seguro Nadeshiko había soltado algo sobre que era mi primer amor, y que tendríamos un romance adolescente y desenfrenado, al grado de que Papá creyó que tendría que hablar conmigo al respecto.

Mierda.

–Nop, ayer fue su primer día en la escuela.

Quise sonar desinteresada, aunque la velocidad y el tono de mis palabras hicieron que Papá entrecerrara los ojos cuando ponía el auto en marcha.

Mierda, de nuevo.

Seguro activé el sentido arácnido de los Padres respecto a los amores adolescentes y desenfrenados de sus hijos. Claro, no es que yo estuviera enamorada de Li, y que fuésemos a tener un romance loco y desenfrenado.

–Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo. Fue muy valiente, tú Mamá sugirió una cena y me parece lo más adecuado, mañana que regreses a la escuela pregúntale el día para poder planearlo.

Me puse blanca como el papel.

Nadeshiko no sólo había ido con el chisme de mi romance de fantasía, sino que le había compartido a Papá su idea de invitar a Li a una cena familiar de los Kinomoto.

Doble mierda.

El simple hecho de pensar en hablarle me revolvió todas las entrañas. Todas las _Sakuras_ de mi cabeza ahogaron un grito y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir ligeramente con la cabeza como respuesta.

Papá apagó el motor del auto y salió primero, mientras yo luché unos minutos con el broche del cinturón de seguridad, si Touya hubiera estado ahí se hubiera burlado durante largos minutos, como siempre hace.

Le gané al estúpido cinturón de seguridad y solté una sonrisa triunfal al salir del auto.

Sin embargo mis pies se quedaron quietos al ver la cabellera azul de Eriol ondeando por el viento invernal de la tarde. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando se inclinó para saludar a mi Padre y quise vomitar cuando lo vi dedicarme su sonrisa de _playboy_ barato.

¡Maldición!

**Shaoran**

Cuando llegué al salón de clases la dosis de miradas hacia mí se había incrementado. Alguien, según escuché mientras iba a mear, me había visto comprando mi droga la noche pasada. Claro, ahora no sólo era el idiota chico nuevo, sino, era el idiota drogadicto chico nuevo.

Mucha mierda para solo dos días en esa puta escuela.

Buscaré las opciones cercanas, tal vez podría concretar mi idea de irme a vivir a Tokio, al fin y al cabo era libre.

Libre de ser quien quisiera ser y no Xiao Lang Li.

Casi le enseño el dedo medio a todo el salón después del primer periodo de clases, pero repentinamente sentí una mirada extraña, no era una mirada de asco, sino una de esas que hasta dan escalofríos por lo profundas que son.

Me giré y una chica pálida, creo que amiga de la Ojos de Gato, me estaba mirando fijamente, sin reparos, de hecho ni siquiera se inmutó cuando fruncí mi ceño en su dirección como diciéndole que dejara sus miraditas para otro idiota.

Y después me sonrió.

¡Santa Mierda!

Me giré sobre mi asiento sorprendido, obviamente sin regresarle el gesto y noté que había dos maestros en la puerta del salón.

– ¡Li! –alcé la mirada. – ¡Al pasillo!

Levanté una ceja ante los gritos del Profesor de Japonés pero no dije nada, me levanté, puse las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y salí del salón de clases, sintiendo el frío del invierno en el rostro.

– ¿Y bien?

En la puerta estaba el tutor de la clase Terada-sensei mirándome con seriedad y con los brazos en jarras.

– ¿Y bien? –repetí su pregunta y levanté la ceja izquierda esperando entender a qué se debía eso de sacarme de clases. Tal vez quería hablar sobre la droga y los chismes que había sobre mí en la escuela.

–No te presentaste al servicio Li y ya recibí la queja del maestro del primer periodo. Así que explícame tus razones.

¡El maldito Servicio!

Sinceramente lo había olvidado.

–Lo olvidé.

– ¿Lo olvidaste? –repitió con incredulidad y no sé si fue por mi descaro o mi falta de arrepentimiento que arrugó la frente con exasperación. –Bueno, en ese caso, olvidaré quitar tu nombre de la lista de Servicio durante una semana.

Sonreí.

Si el bastardo creía que eso funcionaría conmigo, estaba bastante equivocado.

– Tú y Kinomoto Sakura harán el Servicio una semana completa, y si no se presentan y vuelvo a recibir una queja por eso, iremos aumentando las tareas, limpiar los patios, lavar los baños, así que escoge Li, o haces el Servicio o serás el próximo Intendente de esta escuela.

Y sin dejarme replicar se dio media vuelta.

Naah, eso seguía sin preocuparme.

Aunque lo que después debía reprocharle al pelirrojo de Terada-sensei sería recordarme a la Ojos de Gato. Ni siquiera había notado que no había estado en los dos primeros periodos de clases, busqué con la mirada y el Gorila-Matón de su hermano siamés si estaba presente, pero ella no.

Miré de reojo a la amiga-pálida-sonrisas-extrañas de Ojos de Gato y se veía tranquila y hasta despreocupada, así que seguramente la niñata esa estaba bien, probablemente se había quedado dormida o alguna otra cosa de niñitas tontas.

Ayer cuando regresé a casa y me tiré en el apestoso sillón reflexioné un poco sobre lo sucedido y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a arriesgar el pellejo por una niñita llorona y ridícula como Kinomoto. Ya había agotado mis momentos de buen Samaritano, así que si esa niñita estaba en problemas otra vez, que se buscara otro idiota, yo ya no volvería a llevarla a su casa.

Además, tenía al Macho Alfa de Hiragizawa para protegerla, aunque pensándolo bien, seguro ese tipo es tan marica que ni siquiera debe saber cómo tirar un buen golpe.

Bueno, eso no es mi problema, y además, lo que me gusta de las mujeres, la Ojos de Gato no puede dármelo, así que sería como un autoatentado a mi persona, recuerden que el Matón-Gorila que tiene por hermano ya me rompió el labio una vez, y eso que había sido todo lo amable que se podía con su _hermanita_, imagínense si se entera que me la cogí.

Me castra.

La niñita no vale la pena.

Garabateé cosas en mi cuaderno sobre adjetivos y verbos. Esa clase era la más aburrida del mundo, no sé por qué no les dan trabajo para tratar el insomnio a los profesores como este, seguro ganarían más dinero que siendo docentes.

La campana anunció el descanso del almuerzo y mi cuerpo me exigió el quinto cigarrillo del día.

No me molesté en ir a la cafetería y me encaminé hacia la azotea, en la mañana encontré una de esas tiendas que son como supermercados en miniatura, así que pude comprar unas cuantas Coca-Cola, mis cigarros y cosas para comer, como pastelillos de chocolate y frascos de mantequilla de maní con mermelada. Claro, después de darle algunos billetes al encargado, ya saben, por eso de no ser mayor de edad, tal vez regrese más tarde para comprar algunas cervezas.

Mordí el pastelillo mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo por la cajetilla. Esa azotea, a excepción de que era la zona preferida para besuquearse, era un buen lugar para fumar y comer sin ser molestado por nadie.

Miré hacia el vacío mientras aspiraba con fuerza de mi cigarro. Amaba esa sensación, el sabor dulce-amargo del tabaco era embriagante, el ligero ardor en la garganta y la forma en que me tranquilizaba era algo que jamás dejaría.

Bueno, tal vez lo dejaría al morir por cáncer de pulmón o una mierda así.

Me reí por mis retorcidos pensamientos, justo en el momento en que dos sombras detrás llamaron mi atención. Me giré a verlos y les tiré el humo de mi cigarro en la cara, a propósito, claro.

La amiga-pálida-sonrisas-extrañas de Ojos de Gato y su hermano matón estaban frente a mí. Ella tosió y desvió la cara ante el humo, mientras el Kinomoto masculino solo arrugó la cara en desaprobación.

–Li.

Escupió mi nombre entre sus labios y vi como entrecerraba los puños ante la mención de mi persona. La amiga pálida le dio una de esas miradas cargadas de contenido y lo empujó hacia mí con otra de esas sonrisas extrañas.

Yo los miré con la ceja derecha alzada sin hablar, tiré mi colilla a sus pies y crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho, esperando, si el maldito ése me quería golpear de nuevo lo lanzaría por la reja y terminaría con su apestosa vida.

De nuevo mis pensamientos retorcidos me hicieron sonreír.

–Ten –el Kinomoto masculino extendió un bento hacia mí sin mirarme. –Te lo envía mi Madre.

Lo dejé con el brazo extendido un tiempo.

–No lo quiero.

Su cara se contrajo con furia ante mis palabras.

–Como sea.

Se inclinó y lo dejó en suelo sin darle importancia y regresó sobre sus pasos seguido por la amiga pálida que me volvió a sonreír antes de correr hacia el hermano matón. Casi suelto una carcajada, el imbécil ése tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y traerme un almuerzo preparado por su Mami.

Que estupideces.

Dejé el bento en el suelo y terminé mi Coca de un sorbo.

Cerré el abrigo hasta el último botón y me pregunté seriamente si en esos supermercados en miniatura podría encontrar unos guantes. Necesitaba unos con urgencia, sobre todo, si no quería que alguno de mis dedos dejara de servir por congelamiento.

Entré de nuevo al salón y las miradas de mis compañeritos de mierda seguían igual, pasé a lado de dos rubias de bote y bronceado artificial, quienes me dedicaron una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

¿Y ahora qué había sucedido?

Tal vez alguna de ellas se enteró que soy asquerosamente rico a través de Google, o son de esas chicas a las cuales les gustan los tipos drogadictos, ya saben, _los malos_. Les sonreí de lado a las dos rubias de sonrisas perfectas, ya no tendría que ir a Tokio a buscar diversión con alguna muñequita. Las dos se sonrojaron y les miré las piernas, bien, podría divertirme tranquilamente con cualquiera de las dos.

Bueno, primero tendría que tener cama y por lo visto, tendría que ir a hablar seriamente con el encargado del edificio, según el empleado del aeropuerto, mis muebles ya deberían haber sido recogidos y no han enviado a nadie por ellos.

Oí que suspiraron a mi espalda y tomé asiento sin dejar de sonreír, vaya que mis estúpidos compañeros de clase son demasiado volubles, en un momento me odian y al otro me idolatran. Y aunque suene narcisista, a veces tener un club de fans facilita la vida escolar, en Hong Kong el conjunto de groupies que me seguían de un lado a otro se encargaban de mis almuerzos y vaya que se esforzaban por prepararme comida exquisita.

Eran molestas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con cogerme a alguna lograba mantenerlas a raya y evitar que invadieran mi espacio vital más de lo necesario.

La maestra de Cálculo me sacó de mis cavilaciones sobre groupies al pedirme que resolviera una derivada en el pizarrón.

–Puede ser complicado Li, así que solo haz un esfuerzo, no sé cuál sea tu nivel todavía y como eres de intercambio nos llevaremos las cosas con calma.

Me dijo la maestra una vez estuve frente a la pizarra, le sonreí con ironía, aunque creo que no lo notó y se sonrojó ligeramente ante mi gesto. Vaya, nunca me había percatado que mi sonrisa podía ocasionar el sonrojo en las mujeres, de ahora en adelante me esforzaré al sonreír.

No, de hecho no lo haré.

Tomé el plumón sin mucho cuidado y miré el ejercicio. Eso era pan comido para mí, en realidad soy muy bueno en matemáticas, tanto que una vez gané un premio en China. Todos dijeron que mi familia lo había comprado, pero en realidad no fue así, me lo gané con méritos propios, tal vez es lo único en mi maldita vida por lo que me he esforzado.

Aunque todo se fue al carajo cuando no hubo ni un solo Li en la premiación y yo decidí tirar el maldito premio a la basura y me emborraché en un bar durante todo un fin de semana. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue una de las primeras veces que consumí alcohol hasta perder la conciencia completamente. De esos días solo recuerdo a Wei y a otros tres sirvientes sacándome de un bar y pagando la cuenta. Y a Yama vomitando en la limosina de mi madre.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

Terminé el ejercicio ante la mirada atónita de la maestra, estaba tan sorprendida que incluso tomó su libro para corroborar la respuesta que estaba escrita frente a ella. Escuché que algunos de mis estúpidos compañeros susurraban cosas sobre la forma en que había resuelto el ejercicio, pero en realidad las matemáticas son tan mecánicas y exactas, que son divertidas para mí, son un reto, aunque después se vuelven aburridas, como muchas de las cosas en mi vida.

–Es correcto Li. Gracias.

Sonreí de medio lado para probar mi hipótesis sobre ese gesto y efectivamente se sonrojó. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podría cumplir la fantasía adolescente de echar un polvo con la sexy maestra de Cálculo. Caminé de regreso a mi lugar sin quitar la sonrisa y le guiñé el ojo a las rubias de bote de lindas piernas.

Cuando me senté la mirada de extraño color de la amiga pálida de Kinomoto me estaba esperando. Seguía mirándome fijamente, como si con eso pudiera leer a través de mi o algo igual de terrorífico. Le sonreí de forma irónica y no me respondió el gesto, tal vez no todas las mujeres caían bajo el efecto, recién descubierto, de esa sonrisa.

Sin darle importancia regresé a las incógnitas de mi libreta y sin darme cuenta el día había terminado.

Vi al Macho Alfa intercambiar palabras con el Kinomoto masculino, quien entre gruñidos y asentimientos pareció darle su aprobación para algo, por lo que cuatro ojos salió corriendo del salón, por lo que aproveché para chocarle el hombro, sólo por el placer de hacerlo perder el balance y ver como se caía su maletín.

Me dio una mirada furiosa que disfruté sobremanera y siguió su camino después de levantar sus pertenencias.

–Idiota.

Oí que dijo cuando ya estaba fuera del salón, pero lo ignoré. Acomodé los botones superiores del abrigo y me dispuse a salir, aunque al momento de buscar mi recién abierta cajetilla recordé que la había dejado en la azotea durante el almuerzo.

Ahogué una maldición, claro que soy rico, pero no me gusta desperdiciar mis cigarros, así que moví las piernas con dirección a la azotea, donde ya había una parejita tocándose. Les dije que se buscaran un hotel, y aunque me miraron sorprendidos siguieron en lo suyo, seguro tienen algún fetiche por el hecho de que las demás personas los miren.

Así como mi fetiche por los ojos verdes.

Lo que de nuevo me recordó a Ojos de Gato.

Por fortuna mi cajetilla estaba en el barandal, al menos el viento no la había mandado del otro lado de la cerca, y lo que también estaba ahí era el bento que me dio el Hermano Matón. Sin pensarlo tomé mi cajetilla y emprendí el camino de vuelta a la planta baja, aunque como la noche anterior, mis pies resultaron más hábiles que mi cerebro y regresaron por el bento, ciertamente lo guardé en mi maletín como quien se roba algún dulce de una tienda.

Cuando salí de la reja de la escuela una de las rubias de bote-bonitas piernas-sonrisa-perfecta me estaba esperando con la pierna recargada sobre la pared, lo que me dio una visión más completa de sus muslos.

La miré fijamente y sonreí de lado, por lo que ella me dio una mirada coqueta y pestañeó provocativamente hacia mí.

–Li.

– ¿Qué hay?

Se mordió el labio y yo sentí las hormonas revolotear por mi cuerpo, espero que a la rubia de bote no le importe que no tenga cama. Tal vez incluso podría preguntarle por un hotel de su preferencia, eso evitaría las incomodidades de mi recién comprado apartamento. Y permitiría mantener intacta mi regla de no meter a ninguna mujer a mi casa.

–Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a tomar un helado o algo.

Levanté las cejas incrédulo, la muñequita rubia no estaba en la misma sintonía que yo, y yo no soy un hombre de citas. No salgo con chicas de mi edad, solo me las tiro y a veces hablo con ellas, no más.

–No me interesa.

Y sin más pasé a su lado. Al menos el frío viento del invierno me bajó la emoción del momento y caminé al apartamento. Noté como frunció los labios ante mi negativa e incluso soltó algunas maldiciones a mi espalda, pero no me importó.

Nunca me han importado las tipas como ella, a excepción claro, de que interactuar con ellas tenga como resultado algunas horas de placer.

Conecté los audífonos al Ipod y caminé silbando algo de The Strokes, _last nite_, esa era una de mis favoritas, subí el volumen y me puse un tabaco entre los labios, fumé lentamente, deleitándome de la quietud de la tarde. Un mocoso me empujó cuando corría, pero de ahí en fuera no sufrí ninguna distracción en mi camino al apartamento.

Eso nunca sucedía en Hong Kong, a esa hora ya había alguien invitándome a una fiesta o una muñequita buscando pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos, ya saben a qué me refiero.

Pero esa era la asquerosa y silenciosa Tomoeda.

–En realidad sus excusas no son de incumbencia. Dijo que mis muebles estarían hoy y sigo sin cama, avíseme si puede hacer su trabajo o tendré que contratar a alguien más.

Y sin esperar la respuesta del vejete administrador subí a mi piso.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a comprarme una cama y dejar la mierda para otro momento, aventé el maletín y un sonido extraño llamó mi atención. Aunque lo ignoré.

La verdad el apartamento empezaba a tener un olor penetrante a tabaco, así que por primera vez desde que llegué abrí las ventanas para que entrara algo de aire fresco. Afortunadamente había llegado a un acuerdo provechoso con el estúpido administrador para que su esposa limpiara el lugar dos veces a la semana, por la facha del apartamento no había venido hoy, pero el primer día estaba bastante ordenado.

Miré las cajas y decidí al menos llevarlas a sus respectivos cuartos, ya después desempacaría, o le pagaría a alguien para que lo hiciera. Me despojé del uniforme ahogando un bostezo.

A la mierda las cajas, mejor tomaría una siesta. Cuando ya estaba cerrando los ojos en el sillón el tono de llamada de mi teléfono llamó mi atención. Me giré con el plan de ignorarlo, sin embargo pude ver en la pantalla el nombre «Bruja» y ahogué la mayor maldición que me sabía.

Mierda.

Mi Madre.

**Sakura**

–Te quedarás a comer ¿cierto Eriol?

Mamá estaba en casa para cuando entramos, yo ignoré olímpicamente al playboy de cuarta en que se había convertido uno de mis mejores amigos y subí las escaleras rápidamente, ante la mirada de tres pares de ojos.

–Iré a refrescarme, estoy un poco cansada.

Contesté a su pregunta imaginaria, aunque la verdad debíamos agregar, _soy una cobarde y no quiero hablar con Eriol hasta que deje de estar tan enojada con él que rompa sus lentes y dañe su perfecto rostro con un par de puñetazos_.

–Tomate tu tiempo cariño, prepararé un poco de té.

Como era su costumbre Eriol se ofreció a ayudar a Nadeshiko y ella soltó su risita de colegiala coqueta. Yo ignoré de nuevo la sensación de náuseas que eso me produjo y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, dando un azote con la puerta.

–_Creo que lo más prudente es que le digas cómo te sientes y como te hizo sentir su insistencia de ayer_. –dijo una de las _Sakuras_ en mi cabeza, esa que siempre parecía ser la más madura.

–_¡No! ¡No vas a hablar con él! ¡Dile a Touya que te besó y él se encargara del resto!_ –dijo otra de las _Sakuras_, la más salvaje de todas, esa que tenía todo el aspecto de una boxeadora profesional.

Estoy enloqueciendo.

Me dije frente al espejo y sumergí la cabeza en el lavabo lleno de agua helada.

¿Debía hablar con él?

¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

¿O simplemente debería decirle que ya no somos amigos?

¡Ahh!

Me limpié el rostro sin delicadeza con una de las toallas acolchonadas y me pellizqué las mejillas, si Mamá o Papá me veían así me llevarían al médico. Toqué mi labio partido con un poco de dolor y suspiré, porque eso me trajo de vuelta a Li a la cabeza, y no podía permitirme una distracción de _Mode: Pensando en Li _en este momento que necesitaba toda mi concentración y espíritu.

Escuché el timbre del teléfono y como nadie lo atendía, tomé el auricular que estaba en el pasillo de la planta alta.

–Casa de los Kinomoto.

–¿Kinomoto Sakura? Habla Terada-sensei.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca al oír la voz sepulcral del tutor de mi clase.

–S-sí.

–Tendrás el Servicio toda la semana con Li, y si vuelves a ausentarte irán aumentando las tareas.

–P-pero, mi Madre habló…

–No hay excusas, una semana.

Y sin más colgó y me dejó escuchando el «bip, bip, bip, bip» de la línea. Eso había sido bizarro, bastante, así que dejé el auricular en su lugar y me armé de valor para bajar a la sala. Mi mala fortuna era cada vez peor, ahora tendría que hacer el Servicio una semana.

¡Y con Li!

¡Santa Madre!

Sentí el sonrojo recorrer mi rostro, justo en el momento en que Mamá decidía subir a ver cómo estaba.

–¿Todo bien cariño? –Instintivamente me tocó la frente. –¿Tienes fiebre? Estás de color carmesí.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, un poco acalorada.

–Entonces quítate la chaqueta cariño. Hoy pasaré la tarde entera contigo, Papá se irá después de comer y convencí a Touya de cubrir tu turno en el café. Será tarde de chicas ¿no es divertido?

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Tarde de chicas?

Eso era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Bueno porque podría correr a Eriol con discreción al tener una excusa, lo que me daría el tiempo suficiente para elaborar un discurso profundo sobre todos los malestares que me causaba su persona. Pero era malo, muy malo, porque Mamá tiene en la cabeza que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Li, y lo que espera de esa tarde es una confirmación tácita de mi parte.

¡Maldición!

–C-claro –respondí después de casi una eternidad y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

–Vamos por té.

Eriol y Papá estaban en una conversación intensa sobre las ruinas incas que habían sido motivo de uno de esos documentales de Discovery Channel, la verdad a ojos de cualquiera de los miembros de mi familia Eriol era una persona culta, amable y atenta. Sin embargo, yo ya no podía verlo igual.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad me recorría el cuerpo al verlo, al grado de que su presencia en sí me erizaba los nervios, es decir, me ponía a la defensiva de inmediato, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a saltar encima como un loco acosador.

Cuando Mamá trajo el té, ellos dejaron su conversación y Eriol me dio una mirada tan profunda que me ocasionó un escalofrío. Desvié la mirada de la suya y noté su sonrisa de lado, esa que me dio cuando le dije que no lo quería, una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Entrecerré la mirada mientras mordía uno de los dulces de mi platito con más rabia de la habitual, no sé si era la única en la habitación que notaba la tensión, esa extraña aura gris que me estaba rodeando por completo. Al parecer nadie la notaba.

Pasamos al comedor y como Eriol se ofreció a ayudar a Papá a servir, yo me quedé con Mamá recogiendo la loza de la sala.

–¿Estás molesta con Eriol, cariño?

Mi Madre puede ser torpe, la reina de las torpes tal vez, pero es definitivamente una persona muy observadora. Eso o soy la persona más obvia del mundo.

–No le has dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde, y él vino casi corriendo después de la escuela para verte. Sonaba muy preocupado anoche también.

–N-no es nada Mamá, solo me siento un poco extraña hoy.

Entrecerró la mirada, ya saben, la mirada inquisidora infalible número tres de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, pero como Papá y Eriol entraron con las bandejas de comida, dejó de mirarme y sonrió misteriosamente, como diciéndome, _después me dirás todo lo que quiero saber así tenga que torturarte para ello_.

De nuevo me recorrió un escalofrío. Mi Madre a veces da miedo, puede llegar a ser tan intensa cuando se trata de las relaciones amorosas, que de verdad asusta. Es como si ella se convirtiera en la defensora del amor o algo así. Y vaya que podía defender el amor, incluso de las supuestas personas que lo sentían. Era como una versión extraña y violenta de Cupido. O al menos ella se sentía así.

En el comedor Eriol tomó el lugar de Touya, es decir, justo enfrente de mí; Mamá y Papá farfullaban algunas cosas sobre la importancia de una dieta equilibrada y como ampliarían la opciones vegetarianas en el café, una barra de ensaladas y productos bajos en grasa. Mamá había leído algo sobre el efecto de las grasas en el cuerpo y decidió que ella no tomaría ventaja de ello, así que en Hana Coffee habría opciones más saludables.

Le sonreí.

Otra de las ideas de la familia Kinomoto como emprendedores. Ya bastante extraño era que los viernes tuviéramos que organizar concursos de karaoke y el sábado ofrecernos como niñeras de medio tiempo para que las madres pudieran disfrutar de sus charlas de café con sus amigas sin problemas.

Mientras a Nadeshiko no le dieran ganas de que usáramos gorras con lechugas felices, todo estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente la mirada profunda-escalofriante de Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre lechugas y me hizo recordar que mi supuesto amigo, ahora ex amigo, estaba en mi casa y frente a mí, ya que no había podido soportar que le dijera que no me gustaba.

–Tengo que irme.

Papá se despidió una vez terminamos de comer y Mamá decidió acompañarlo a la puerta, por lo que, para mi mala fortuna, Eriol y yo estábamos solos. Vi su sonrisa triunfal al ver a mis padres atravesar el pasillo hacia la salida y la forma gatuna en la que caminó hacia mí, me hizo pensar que de haber tenido bigotes como Kero, seguro los hubiera lamido o algo así.

En cuanto sentí que empezaba el acoso salté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la cocina con los palillos sucios, cualquier intento de tocarme o besarme, como la última vez, y alguno de los palillos me serviría de arma.

–Te ayudo.

Se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo que yo y tomó los cuencos de arroz del comedor. No respondí, porque aunque me negara, Eriol es de esos obsesivos por ser corteses todo el tiempo, supongo que tendrá que ver con eso de ser mitad inglés.

Dejé los palillos en el fregadero, pero guardé uno en la bolsa trasera de mis pantalones. Me hice al extremo contrario en cuanto entró y caminé hacia la salida del cuarto para volver a regresar al comedor y esperar a Mamá. Sin embargo, el bastardo fue más rápido que yo, y puso su brazo en la puerta de la cocina, poniendo su cuerpo como barrera para evitar que saliera.

–Cualquiera pensaría que me estás evitando Sakura.

Ese tono de voz odioso de nuevo, sinuoso y profundo, como si sus palabras dijeran más que su significado literal.

–Pues no eres un genio, lo estoy haciendo Eriol. Déjame salir.

Lo intenté, de verdad, pero mi voz sonó alta y molesta. Agresiva y también nerviosa, tengo delirio de persecución y con lo que pasé la noche anterior, estoy más a la defensiva frente a cualquier situación de riesgo inminente.

Me reí en mi mente, como si Eriol fuera un ataque nuclear masivo o algo así.

–No te dejaré salir hasta que respondas a lo que te dije ayer. Sigue en pie la oferta, quiero que seas mi chica Sakura.

Solté un bufido de indignación y no pude resistirlo. Algo poseyó mi mano derecha y antes de darme cuenta se había estrellado contra el rostro de Eriol en un golpe limpio y doloroso que me dejó la palma de la mano palpitando. Lo abofeteé y miré con furia.

–Esto es por besarme sin mi consentimiento, y si no quieres que le diga a Touya lo que sucedió, lo mejor es no volver a tocar el tema. No sé en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga Eriol, pero sólo somos amigos. ¡Sólo eso!

Su rostro se volvió serio de repente, y aunque su piel estaba enrojecida por mi golpe, no se tocó la mejilla en lo absoluto, solo acomodó sus lentes en su lugar y me miró, mierda santa, me miró más profundamente que antes.

Trague saliva con dificultad.

¿Qué rayos le pasa a este chico? ¿Acaso cree que todo lo que digo debe ser tomado por su significado opuesto?

–No me daré por vencido.

Dijo y caminó hacia la salida, se despidió de Mamá con una inclinación y una sonrisa torcida y abandonó la casa de manera silenciosa.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Eriol cariño?

Me sonrojé de furia, apreté los puños y no pude evitar soltar un grito de frustración cuando subía apresuradamente a mi habitación. Nadeshiko se quedó al borde de la escalera al verme subir apresurada y afortunadamente no me siguió.

_No me daré por vencido. _

¿Qué significa eso?

¿Era una amenaza?

Caí sobre la cama y solté un grito furioso y agité piernas y brazos en contra del colchón. Kero soltó un maullido asustado y se escabulló de mi habitación a toda velocidad. Tomé la almohada y volví a gritar. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos me recorría por completo, primero la evidente furia por la actitud de Eriol, después desesperación porque al parecer cualquier cosa que le dijera, no evitaría los acosos de mi supuesto amigo.

¡Maldición!

Volví a gruñir contra la almohada y casi me hiperventilo.

Poco a poco tranquilicé mi respiración hasta que se convirtió en un ligero sollozo. Mamá dio dos golpes tímidos en mi puerta y entró con las manos en alto, como diciendo que venía de forma pacífica.

–¿Estás bien cariño? Habla con Mamá.

Noté la ligera desesperación en su voz, siempre había confiado todos mis asuntos a Mamá, a veces era más una amiga que una figura de autoridad para mí. Tal vez debería sincerarme y decirle todas los enredos que hay en mi cerebro, por Li y por Eriol.

–Le hablé a Tomoyo, dijo que vendría de inmediato. Será una tarde de chicas en todo el significado de la palabra.

Sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo y me llenó de paz. Sin pensarlo me tiré a su regazo y sollocé ligeramente en sus rodillas. Mamá soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero de inmediato empezó a hacer rulos en sus dedos con los mechones de mi cabello.

–Eriol me besó.

Solté de repente y me di cuenta como su cuerpo se tensó ante mi confesión.

–Me besó ayer y lo golpeé en la cocina hace un rato.

Mamá dejó de acariciarme la cabeza y dio otro gritito de sorpresa aunque después soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que no pude evitarlo y reí con ella hasta que se me salieron unas lagrimitas.

–¿Lo golpeaste? –me dijo cuando ya recuperábamos el aliento.

Me levanté de su regazo para sentarme sobre las rodillas y le mostré mi mano, que todavía estaba roja y palpitante como consecuencia del golpe.

–Oh.

–Sí, ayer me dijo que fuera su novia y aunque he tratado de decirle que no me gusta, hoy me dijo que no se daría por vencido. –la miré con cara de _ayúdame con un consejo de Mamá_, pero ella sólo levantó los hombros.

–¿Qué tal estuvo?

–¿Qué?

Me miró soñadoramente, con ese brillo en los ojos que solo puede ser acompañado de manos echas puño puestas sobre su pecho.

–Tu primer beso cariño, ¿cómo estuvo?

Ahogué un suspiro de desesperación.

–Horrible.

Un huracán de ojos amatista entró en la habitación dejando una estela de color azul marino, justo el color de su falda. De inmediato la sentí colgarse de mi cuello y susurrar un montón de cosas en quien sabe qué idioma, desde que a la Madre de Tomoyo se le ocurrió que debía ser políglota ha estado estudiando italiano y francés al mismo tiempo después de clases, al tiempo que tiene sus lecciones de coro y piano.

De pensar que yo no sé tocar la flauta dulce de manera decente y mis dos frases en inglés le dan risa a cualquier persona, me sentí diminuta, como siempre que trato de compararme con mi prima.

–Sakura, escuché lo del primer beso. Escúpelo todo.

Tomoyo reparó en Mamá y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se volvió a mí para tomar mis dos manos sobre las suyas. Me miró con los ojos grandes y brillantes y una sonrisa que podría iluminar la Torre de Tokio por un mes.

Mamá dejó mi cama y dijo que iría por los cup cakes que había traído del café, té y mi película favorita de Jane Austen para acompañar. Claro, seguro me leyó la mente en la mañana cuando trataba de comparar a Li con Darcy.

Maldición.

Este no es el mejor momento para activar el _Mode: Pensando el Li._

–¡Ese bastardo! –refunfuñó Tomoyo, después de que relaté lo que había sucedido con Eriol. – ¡Lo golpearé hasta cansarme!

Abrí los ojos de más, sorprendida por la actitud violenta de mi mejor amiga.

–Pero Eriol no importa –dijo bajando el tono de voz y hablándome en susurros, lo que inevitablemente hizo que nos acercáramos más. –Nadeshiko le dio un bento a Touya para que se lo diera a Li –sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco ante la sola mención de su nombre. –Hubieras pagado por ver la cara de Touya –continuó diciendo sin dejar de sonreír.

–No me dijo nada –contesté presa de una extraña ansiedad. –Y-y, ¿Q-qué h-hizo Li? –bien, aunque mi plan era que mi pregunta saliera con tono desinteresado y casi trivial, fue una oración mal lograda, dicha de manera veloz y tartamudeando.

Aunque Tomoyo pareció ignorar a propósito mi obvia señal de nerviosismo.

–Nada –dijo con pesar. –Nos ignoró.

–Hummm –mi susurro fue casi imperceptible.

–Aunque ese Li tiene lo suyo ¿eh?, te hubieras desmayado si lo hubieras visto en Cálculo –y sin darme cuenta Tomoyo recreó un montón de imágenes de Li en mi cabeza: Li sonriendo, Li frente al pizarrón, LI tomando anotaciones, Li refunfuñando, Li fumando.

¡Estaba intoxicada de Li!

Era como una sobredosis del chico nuevo que estaba ocasionando estragos en mi persona. Este nivel de obsesión se estaba volviendo enfermizo y tenía menos de 48 horas de conocerlo.

¿Eso era posible?

–Así es el amor –dijo Nadeshiko ante algún comentario que no escuché de Tomoyo, y las dos me miraron fijamente, con los ojos brillando, tal como la mirada de los verdugos de la Inquisición antes de decapitar a las personas. –Dinos cariño, ¿cuánto te gusta este chico Li?

La pregunta que estaban esperando hacer, salió así, como si fuera el comentario de mi Madre sobre el clima o sobre tal o cual cosa sin importancia. Las dos seguían clavándome la mirada en el rostro, mientras en la pantalla Lizzy rechazaba con poco tacto la confesión de amor de Darcy.

–N-no m-me gusta-a Li –admitámoslo mi dislexia verbal les dio la confirmación que querían.

–¿Segura?

–Bueno, ¿cómo sé si me gusta un chico?

Eso era todo, mi vida como adolescente tranquila había terminado, mi Madre y mi mejor amiga dieron un grito de felicidad como si hubieran descubierto la cura contra el cáncer o la piedra filosofal y se arremolinaron sobre mí, para bombardearme con respuestas a la peor pregunta que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida.

Y de la que, desde ya, me estaba arrepintiendo de formular.

¡Doble mierda!

**Shaoran **

Tiré la colilla de mi enésimo cigarro del día, más bien de la noche, en realidad, de la madrugada. Según el reloj despertador que estaba en el suelo, eran las tres de la mañana con dos minutos, en la asquerosa ciudad de Tomoeda, demasiado alejada de Tokio y al parecer demasiado cercana a Hong Kong, ahí donde estaba mi Madre.

–Deberías ser maduro y volver con tu familia –me había dicho antes de colgar. –No quiero que pienses que es una amenaza querido, pero siempre procuro vigilar los intereses del clan.

La muy perra me estaba vigilando y me lo decía sin titubear.

Aquello me puso de tan mal humor que no pude estar en calma durante el resto de la tarde y me dediqué a caminar de un lado a otro del apartamento pateando todo lo que me encontraba a mí alrededor.

También me fumé dos cajetillas, para quien quiera saberlo.

Y durante mi proceso de mal humor, descubrí que el encargado del minisúper donde pude comprar cigarros, te facilitaba de todo, desde cervezas hasta cocaína por cantidades bastante ridículas.

No le encargué nada de su extenso catálogo de ilegalidad, y me conformé con dos tiras de cervezas oscuras, y una de esas barras de caramelo color rojo que parece elástico. De niño siempre quise probarlas y nunca pude hacerlo. Sí, mis traumas de la infancia, seguro Freud se sentiría como en Disneylandia si tuviera una sesión de loquero conmigo.

En fin, la cosa era así, mi Madre, la loca controladora Ieran Li, me estaba espiando en Japón, así que tendría que comportarme por un tiempo, al menos, hasta que se cansara de seguirme la pista.

Aunque conociendo los juegos mentales de la desquiciada de mi progenitora, también existía la posibilidad de que no me estuviera espiando y que todo formara parte de una estratagema dedicada a ponerme paranoico, cosa que debería saber que había logrado con sumo éxito.

Me terminé la lata de cerveza de un trago y le di una fuerte calada a mi cigarro sin perder de vista el cielo nocturno del balcón del edificio. Miré la forma borrosa de las nubes y me pareció ver a Bob Marley en una de ellas. Sin duda, ese frío del demonio me estaba entumiendo las neuronas.

Entré cerrando la puerta corrediza del balcón con el pie, llegando a la conclusión de que esa parte del departamento era una de mis favoritas. La calefacción me saludó entibiándome el rostro al mismo tiempo que mi estómago soltó un gruñido escandaloso, informándome que no sólo me había saltado la comida y la cena, sino que pronto sería la hora del desayuno.

Caminé sin prisa hacia la cocina para devorar algunos dulces, sin embargo, al estar la luz apagada del salón me tropecé con el maletín del instituto y casi me caigo de cara al suelo. Lo pateé como venganza y volvió a hacer sonidos extraños, por lo que me hizo recordar el bento que me había dado el hermano de la Ojos de Gato.

Otro gruñido de mi estómago y no dudé en sacarlo y arrojarlo al microondas, acción que rápidamente inundó el apartamento de un olor que me hizo agua la boca. Encendí la luz de la cocina experimentando una extraña sensación, cuando el «bip» me anunció que la comida estaba lista, pude ver los restos de lo que parecía un almuerzo elaborado con minuciosa paciencia.

El arroz y las verduras estaban unos sobre otros, por el trato que le di al maletín durante el día, pero ciertamente aquello se veía delicioso. O tal vez era que desde mi llegada a Japón no he comido nada decente.

Tomé los palillos de la mesa y me senté en la única silla que había en el apartamento y comí silenciosamente, podrían creerme o no, pero ese almuerzo es una de las mejores comidas que he probado en toda mi vida, aunque no puedo explicarme por qué.

Además, para mi completo deleite se incluyó como postre uno de esos pastelillos de chocolate que comí en el café donde trabaja Ojos de Gato, sonreí ante el recuerdo y antes de darme cuenta ya había devorado todo el contenido del bento. Me limpié las comisuras con el dorso de la mano y tomé una de las latas de cerveza para darle un par de tragos.

Esa repentina comida me había dado somnolencia y antes de saberlo ya estaba roncando en el sillón de tabla.

Siempre he tenido el sueño ligero, por lo que bastó el primer timbre de la alarma para despertarme por completo. Una ligera punzada en la cabeza me dijo que tal vez me había excedido con la cantidad de cerveza, pero nada que un baño no pudiera solucionar.

Llegué a la escuela apenas a tiempo, cosa bastante rara en mí, pero me entretuve hablando por Skype con Wei, ya que el envío de mi auto es una de mis nuevas prioridades. Aunque se mostró reacio al principio, al menos conseguí que gestionara su traslado a Japón, sin embargo, al final de nuestra conversación me dijo con su voz sosa que me recomendaba comprarme un auto nuevo.

Como si él supiera.

No voy a perder mi tiempo buscando un auto a mi gusto, si ya tengo al bebé perfecto.

Llegué a mi puesto sin prisa, colgué el maletín en la percha y miré hacia enfrente, la Ojos de Gato estaba rodeada de una aura gris que desprendía como relámpagos, seguro estaba malhumorada.

–Me dejaste sola –me dijo sin girarse completamente y yo pensé en la película del Exorcista por la forma en la que estaba contorsionando su cuello. –¡Teníamos el servicio!

Ah, la mierda esa del servicio.

–Lo olvidé gatita. Pero por lo visto tú no, así que estamos salvados –le dije con mofa y ella refunfuñó tan sonoramente que parecía una locomotora.

–Mañana –me dijo y me hizo recordar la estupidez que dijo el escalofriante Terada-sensei sobre que tendríamos que hacer el servicio toda la semana. –No te delataré, pero tienes que venir mañana.

El Profesor de Japonés y sus miradas malignas cortaron nuestra conversación. Aunque sí logré disfrutar de las mejillas sonrojadas de la Ojos de Gato cuando le dije «Claro que vendré mañana gatita». Era fácil hacerla sonrojar y lo admita o no, se le veía como bonita cuando lo hacía.

La amiga de las miradas raras me dedicó una sonrisa extraña, como era su costumbre, mientras el hermano-matón me fulminó de reojo. Juró que sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, si las miradas mataran… ¿qué les digo? Me estaría desangrando en el piso.

También vi como el Macho Alfa Cuatro Ojos buscaba llamar la atención de Kinomoto, pero ella lo ignoraba abiertamente. Me dije que aquello era raro, pero regresé mi atención a la pizarra, no sin antes verle las piernas a una pelirroja de grandes aretes que estaba al inicio de la fila.

¿Hora? Almuerzo.

¿Lugar? Ya saben, azotea-hotel de paso estudiantil.

¿Situación? Fumando mi tercer cigarro del día, viendo como la Ojos de Gato se oprimía las manos frente a mí, sin decirme nada, con las mejillas incendiadas y la mirada clavada en sus zapatos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.

–¿Entonces…? –la animé.

Me había llamado por mi apellido de forma atropellada y escandalosa, por lo que me giré a verla, pero no había dicho una sola palabra en más de dos minutos. Y aunque era divertido verla morirse de los nervios y morderse el labio inferior, aquello ya me estaba fastidiando.

Esperaba que no fuera a declararme su amor, sería incómodo tener que rechazarla, al menos no traía una carta de amor consigo, he tenido que despreciar muchas de esas notas amorosas en el pasado y es de lo más desesperante.

Como si yo pudiera corresponder los sentimientos de una estúpida estudiante de instituto.

–Mi familia –dijo después de varios intentos fallidos de articular palabra. –¿Te gustaría?

¡Mierda!

¡Oh no! Me invitaría a una cita.

–¿T-te gustaría cenar en mi casa?

Aquello era muy extraño, y si era la invitación a una cita, era todavía peor. ¿A su casa? Levanté la ceja completamente extrañado, Kinomoto jamás me invitaría a su casa para hacer lo que estaba corriendo por mi mente en esos momentos.

Tal vez querría presentarme a sus padres.

¡Doble mierda!

–Mis padres –dijo levantando la mirada ante mi silencio. –Quieren agradecerle lo de la otra noche con una cena –dijo por fin, clavándome los ojos verdes tan fijamente que me sentí acorralado.

Sus ojos eran como los de un corderito suplicando por su vida, o los de un cachorrito pidiendo comida. Y su rostro sonrojado y la boca entreabierta con un color cereza, solo cerraban el cuadro perfecto para mi perdición. No podría rechazarla si me seguía viendo así.

–¿Cocinará la persona que hizo el bento? –pregunté con la intención de desviar su mirada, pero fue infructuoso, ella asintió sin dejar de observarme suplicante.

¡Maldición!

–¿Te parece bien el domingo? –me dijo y sus dosis de mirada brillante y suplicante aumentó su intensidad, apagándome el interruptor que suele estar activado cuando las niñas buenas de cabello castaño te invitan a cenar con sus padres.

–Lo pensaré –dije desviando la mirada ya que no podía seguir viéndola.

–¿Eso es un sí, cierto? –la alegría en sus palabras y la forma en que había respirado aliviada me sacaron una sonrisa que ni siquiera noté. Me sonrió de vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada al edificio, donde la esperaba su amiga de ojos raros, a quien abrazó sin dejar de señalarme y hacer gestos elocuentes.

¿Domingo?

¿Cómo carajos me había metido en esto?

Esa pregunta me rondó la cabeza todo el día, de hecho estuve tan distraído que no pude contestarle al Maestro de Música dónde se ubicaba el Fa en la partitura. Llegué a la calle donde está mi departamento y encendí un cigarro antes de entrar, fumando velozmente.

La verdad es que suelo quitarme a las niñas bobas como Kinomoto con un par de gritos y negativas tajantes.

Pero no a ella…

Aunque no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día, se giró antes de irse y me miró profundamente como si fuera a decirme algo y a pesar de que no lo hizo, se me quedó mirando fijamente al rostro; como embobada, se volvió a sonrojar y me sonrió abiertamente como despedida.

Tal vez, y sin mucho temor a equivocarme, puedo asegurar que le gusto a Kinomoto.

Y tal vez su hermano me mate cuando se entere de ello.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, olía a limpio y por fin tenía muebles. Agradecí mentalmente por ello, miré la nota de la esposa del encargado, donde me explicaba que había hecho con mis cajas de mudanza y que me dejaba un par de aromatizantes ambientales que estarían en el recibo de la renta del siguiente mes.

Ignoré su sutil regaño sobre el olor a tabaco y pensé en lo maravilloso de que acomodara mis cajas en sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque claro, eso no significaba que empezaría a desempacar.

Me tiré en el sofá mullido que había reemplazado la tabla que tenía el día anterior. Encendí mi plasma de 52 pulgadas y rebusqué con la mirada hasta la caja que contenía mi Xbox, ya me sentía más en casa. Tres horas después y dos latas de Coca-Cola, mi teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mi juego.

Miré el número y sonreí de lado.

– ¿Qué quieres puto? ¿A poco ya me extrañas? –oí risas del otro lado de la línea.

–_Seguro eres tú el que extraña mi verga, princesita_ –me reí –_¿Qué tal tu vida de pordiosero en Japón?_

–De mierda –ese era Takashi Yamazaki 'Yama', uno de mis compañeros de escuela en Hong Kong, su Padre es uno de los banqueros más importantes de China, aunque ellos son japoneses, o algo así, sólo sé que Yama tiene los mismos gustos que yo en mujeres y en drogas y que es casi tan rico como yo.

–_Lo pensé. Estoy en Tokio y pensé en que deberías estar aburrido sin mí._ –volvió a reír, seguro estaba _volando_. –_Enviaré a alguien a recogerte ¿Dónde estás exactamente? _

–Mi Madre podría torturarte por esa información, así que mejor que me recojan en la estación de trenes de Tokio, llegaré en unas horas.

–_Como quieras princesa_.

Dos horas después Yamazaki me daba un corto abrazo, estábamos en el penthouse de uno de los enormes edificios de Tokio, me dijo que era de su Padre. Tenía una pequeña fiesta, con muchas mujeres y mucho alcohol.

Reconocí a otros de sus amigos, los había visto varias veces en nuestras fiestas en Hong Kong, algunos decían ser Yakuza y por los tatuajes que se alcanzaban a ver no lo dudaba en lo absoluto.

–Puedes vivir aquí si quieres –me dijo mientras me ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros. –Te lo presto mientras dure tu aventura.

–Mi madre lo mandaría a derrumbar, así que olvídalo. –ambos reímos.

Una hermosa chica de falsos ojos azules y cabello negro hasta la cintura me dio un vaso largo con hielos y liquido ámbar para después colgarse de mi brazo haciéndome consciente de todo su cuerpo. Aunque tampoco quedaba mucho a la imaginación con los shorts y la blusa que traía.

Unas hermosas piernas pálidas, sin duda.

–Trátalo bien –le dijo Yama a la chica desconocida después de darle una nalgada y alejarse con un cigarro entre los labios.

La belleza sin nombre no lo dudó (y tampoco es que yo hubiera puesto mucha resistencia) me empujó a uno de los sofás y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, dejando que me percatara de cada una de sus suaves curvas. Mis hormonas corrieron a velocidad luz y antes de saberlo nos besábamos intensamente.

Y vaya que sabía besar, como sea que se llamase. La anticipación me quemó las venas y la presioné contra mi cuerpo, enterrando los dedos en su delgada cintura. La chica aceptó unos vasitos que estaba ofreciendo un mesero, alcancé a ver que tenía dos pastillas.

–Cortesía de Yama –me dijo al momento de ponerse las dos pastillas en la boca y besarme para pasarme una de ellas. Ese marica sí que sabía cómo entretenerme.

Minutos u horas después, ella se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano para que la siguiera, y así lo hice, en realidad la seguiría a donde fuera, ya que repentinamente sus ojos dejaron de ser azules volviéndose verdes y tengo un fetiche por ese color como ya sabrán.

Caímos en un mullido colchón, sentí su piel bajo mis dedos y me olvidé de mi nombre y del maldito nombre de las cosas. Lo que sí recuerdo, es que en un momento de desenfreno su cabello se volvió castaño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron diciendo mi nombre con tartamudeos, lo que ocasionó un déjà vu tan potente que llevó mi éxtasis al límite.

Me dormí con luces en los ojos y hielo en la piel, siendo abrazado por las suaves y tersas piernas de la desconocida de falsos ojos verdes. Aunque su abrazo no ayudó, de nuevo tenía un frío del demonio.

–Ya lo extrañabas ¿no? –Yama estaba en un sillón con una chica de cada lado cuando salí de la habitación después de vestirme, me ofreció un tabaco y un vaso de whisky y despidió a las hermosas muñequitas de su lado. –Me envió tu Madre. –me dijo sin emoción y yo lo miré como diciéndole que ya lo sabía. –Quiere que vuelvas y yo también, ¿Qué buscas hacer aquí?

–No te interesa.

–Vamos amigo, esta es nuestra vida –dijo señalando a su alrededor. –No puedes querer ser el niño bueno de intercambio, lo hecho, hecho está. No huyas.

–No estoy huyendo –me empezaba a enfadar. –Y si viniste a esto, estás jodido, no creí que fueras un títere de la Bruja.

–El jodido eres tú, por cobarde.

–¡Vete a la mierda! –me levanté, tomé mi chaqueta del sofá y me dispuse a salir del piso. –Dale mis saludos a la Bruja. –y le enseñé el dedo miedo antes del llamar al ascensor.

–Te arrepentirás de esto amigo –me hizo el saludo militar antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

No caí en cuenta de que era de madrugada, así que no me quedó más que regresar en taxi a Tomoeda y vaya que el viaje fue caro, porque el hombre no aceptó llevarme hasta que le ofrecí el doble de la tarifa.

Llegué al departamento pasadas las tres de la mañana, pero no tenía sueño, no estoy seguro de que era esa pastilla pero todavía no pasaba el efecto, así que sin más que hacer jalé una silla hasta el balcón y salí a ver el cielo lleno de nubes en la oscura noche.

Definitivamente esa parte del apartamento se estaba volviendo mi favorita. Encendí mí habitual cigarro y exhalé con calma, a pesar de la discusión con Yama me sentía tranquilo, la Bruja recibiría el mensaje, pero de todas formas tenía que estar prevenido, tranferiría dinero de mis cuentas personales a esa oculta que me había hecho un hacker y que supuestamente es irrastreable.

Me desperté con la ceniza sobre el pecho y la colilla todavía entre los dedos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

¡Puto frío!

Obligué a mi cuerpo a levantarse y encendí la calefacción al máximo, no sentía el rostro y no podía dejar de temblar, la próxima vez pondría una alarma o algo así para no quedarme dormido a la intemperie en pleno invierno. Bendito sea el instinto de supervivencia que me despertó a tiempo.

Miré desganado el reloj, todavía era demasiado temprano para alistarme para la maldita escuela, pero me daría un baño caliente, tal vez eso le regresaría el calor a mi cuerpo.

Afortunadamente así fue.

Aunque llegué temprano a la escuela, medio grupo ya estaba hablando distraídamente desde sus asientos. Vi a la Ojos de Gato acomodar un jarrón con flores en el escritorio y me dio una mirada furiosa en cuanto se percató de que la miraba, para después continuar con lo suyo, no sin antes soltar un bufido en mi dirección.

Bahhh, no estaba para los cambios de humor de la niñata esa.

Me senté y dormité hasta que empezó la clase de inglés. La escuché refunfuñar como el día anterior al tomar asiento, hasta que decidió pasarme una nota, la tomé distraídamente pensando que debía pasársela a alguien más, pero me hizo señas para indicarme que era para mí.

_«¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo, eh? ¡No te cubriré más!»_

Y había una carita enojada en el borde de la nota de color rosado.

–No lo olvidaré de nuevo, te lo prometo gatita –le susurré en la nuca y se estremeció para mi completo regocijo. Eso era divertido, tal vez debería recordar venir más temprano para el servicio, hacerla sonrojar y verla suspirar por mí tenía su toque de diversión.

Y no lo olvidé.

A la mañana siguiente me presenté al servicio, llegué más temprano que la Ojos de Gato, lo que me permitió aspirar la soledad del salón de clases. Dejé caer el maletín en mi puesto y me pregunté mentalmente qué era lo que suponía qué debía hacer; nunca antes había hecho el servicio, así que digamos que es como una leyenda urbana para mí.

La florecita Kinomoto llegó diez minutos después, con la cara arrebolada y el cabello en todas las direcciones, respirando con dificultad y con la ropa fuera de su lugar.

La forma en que abrió los ojos al verme, batallando entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad valía el hecho de haberme despertado más temprano.

–Creí que no vendrías –me dijo como saludo después de que recobró el aliento y se sonrojó en el momento en que se percató de que le sonreía.

–Te prometí que vendría gatita –fue mi única respuesta y nos inundó un silencio bastante incómodo.

–Mmmm, yo limpiaré los puestos y tú las pizarras y el escritorio. –me dijo sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas a pesar de la fría mañana.

Me moví hacia donde me dijo y tomé el borrador, mirándola de soslayo. No me había percatado hasta ahora, pero la Ojos de Gato tiene unas piernas maravillosas, a toda vista tersas y firmes.

Justo como me gustan.

Limpié la pizarra con lentitud y la escuché tararear una canción que se me hizo levemente conocida, pude notar que estaba completamente concentrada en su tarea, ya que ni siquiera notaba la forma en la que estaba mirándola.

Terminé en un santiamén lo que me había encomendado y me recargué en el escritorio a observarla más fijamente. Aunque su figura era más que ordinaria, la combinación de su color de piel, su cabello y esos ojos verdes la hacían extrañamente atractiva a la vista.

¡No jodas! Me dije.

Aunque seguí examinando a placer la menuda figura de la florecita Kinomoto, además de las maravillosas piernas que tenía, su falda dejaba ver un trasero firme y una cintura pequeña y abdomen plano. Había escuchado que era una de las mejores corredoras de 400 metros planos del distrito, por lo cual podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que el uniforme solo escondía un terso y hermoso cuerpo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella se percató de mi mirada, y lo siguiente fue gracioso y ridículo en la misma proporción. Al notar que la estaba mirando, se sonrojó aún más, dejó caer el paño y se tropezó con uno de los asientos, enredando sus propios pies hasta caer sobre su trasero.

¿En serio era una atleta?

–¡Hoeeee! –gritó y se quedó en esa posición como tratando de enterrar su vergüenza. Solté una carcajada y algo me impulsó a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, por lo que me acerqué a ella rápidamente. Completamente azorada desvió la mirada cuando me paré a su lado extendiéndole la mano como apoyo para que se levantara.

–Eres torpe –le dije sin más y sacudí la mano para que le quedara claro mi ofrecimiento, aunque ella seguía en una dimensión paralela.

Me acuclillé a su lado y le puse un dedo en la frente para levantar su cara y ver su rostro avergonzado. Nuevamente me dio una mirada suplicante, los ojos le brillaban, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y su boca estaba entreabierta. Relamió sus labios con lentitud de forma inconsciente y se mordió el inferior de tal forma que algo me presionó el estómago con violencia.

Pasé saliva con dificultad y se me secó la boca en un microsegundo. Repentinamente mi respiración se agitó volviéndose un leve jadeo entre mis labios y me pregunté si esa boca de color fresa tendría el sabor dulce que parecía tener.

Sin darme cuenta de ello perdí la mirada en sus labios, pasando de éstos a sus brillantes ojos verdes de corderito. Ya saben, la señal universal de que iba a besarla.

El simple pensamiento me hizo bombear sangre caliente en todo el cuerpo, quemándome por la anticipación.

¿Besarla?

¿En serio iba a besarla?

¡Mierda!

Yo no beso chicas como Kinomoto.

Ella seguía mirándome y la distancia pareció empezar a desaparecer, de nuevo esa parte de mí, especializada en rechazar al prototipo de la Ojos de Gato se fue a fumar porros y caí en cuenta de que me estaba inclinando hacia ella sin quitar mi mano de su frente, sintiendo las finas mechas de su cabello colarse entre mis dedos.

Su respiración, al parecer tan agitada como la mía me golpeó el rostro y el suave olor a fresas que desprendía su cuello me enloqueció. Cerré los ojos y levanté más su rostro, de forma automática mis labios se entreabrieron para asaltar la boca que estaba frente a mí.

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abrió y una extraña sensación de frustración me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sacándome de ese trance hipnótico en el que me había metido Kinomoto y sus ojos verdes, tal vez era una hechicera o algo así.

Ya les había dicho que esa chica es tóxica para mí.

–¿Qué sucede aquí Sakura? –la voz áspera de Hiragizawa inundó el salón y yo me retiré de Kinomoto. –¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? –sentí los ojos azules del cuatro ojos volverse lava y una retorcida sensación de ego masculino me recorrió por completo.

Me puse de pie para cuando llegó a nuestro lado y le sonreí de lado con satisfacción al ver su cara completamente distorsionada por la ira, seguramente consecuencia de darse cuenta de que pudimos haber estado besándonos en el suelo del salón, diciéndole en mi gesto burlón que la florecita Kinomoto era más mía que suya.

Ambos chocamos hombros con más violencia de la normal al estar cerca.

**Sakura**

Tuve que poner todos mis despertadores y obligar a Touya a prestarme el suyo para levantarme lo suficientemente temprano para ir al tercer día consecutivo de servicio. Y seguramente, como los dos anteriores, Li no se presentaría. Aunque ya daba por hecho esto, todavía existía una extraña sensación de tristeza, lo cierto es que me hacía un poco de ilusión verlo a solas.

Perdí el tiempo al entrar al Mode: Pensado en Li, por lo que tuve que correr para alcanzar el autobús y correr por las escaleras para que me diera tiempo de hacer todo el servicio sola.

Abrí la puerta del salón acalorada y feliz de que Eriol no estuviera ahí, por motivos que solo pueden justificarse como acoso, se enteró que Li no había hecho el servicio conmigo los días anteriores y se ofreció a suplirlo a pesar de mis negativas.

¿Pueden creerlo?

La verdad Eriol me estaba asustando.

Era como espeluznante. Demasiado espeluznante.

Sin embargo, mis ojos encontraron la figura perfecta de Li, parado como estatua de Dios Griego a la mitad del salón, con la luz de la mañana pegándole en el rostro y una sonrisa que me hizo perder el aliento, como si algo hubiera exprimido mis pulmones.

Lo juro, dejé de respirar.

Se giró hacia mí y caí en cuenta de que estaba despeinada y acalorada, además de sonrojada, muy sonrojada. En resumidas cuentas, era un desastre como siempre. Me acomodé el saco del uniforme y me quité el cabello de la boca después de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme y tranquilizar mis músculos faciales que pusieron una sonrisita boba al verlo.

Le dije que creí que no vendría cuando conseguí articular palabra y él salió con que me lo había prometido y me dijo gatita de nuevo, con ese tono de voz grave y ronroneante que me erizaba el vello del cuerpo en un escalofrío. Ciertamente no me molestaba que me llamara así.

Admitámoslo ya, había caído por él.

Li es hermoso, ninguna célula de mi cuerpo sería capaz de negarlo.

Después de ese mínimo intercambio de palabras, él guardó silencio y yo me sentí torpe como si de pronto el salón fuera un lugar desconocido para mí. Le propuse una división del trabajo ya que no parecía querer moverse de lugar y su figura gloriosa me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Disculpen la intensidad, pero ya quisiera ver qué hacen ustedes si tienen a Li de frente y sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Me giré y me alejé, necesitaba al menos dos metros de distancia para respirar, para que el aire volviera a entrar a mis pulmones de manera normal y no me diera una embolia cerebral, además para que la distancia rompiera la sensación que me recorría el cuerpo al oler su loción.

Empecé a limpiar las butacas tratando de focalizarme en la actividad y una canción me invadió el cerebro, nada que ver con la situación en la que estaba, aunque jamás despreciaría _Maps_ de los YYY, a pesar de lo poco afortunado del momento.

Tarareé el coro, soltando algunas frases mientras frotaba con entusiasmo las marcas de lápiz en algunas de las butacas.

Me giré repentinamente al sentir una profunda mirada y vi a Li recargado en el escritorio, con las piernas completamente estiradas, los brazos en jarra y observándome con una sonrisa de adonis en el rostro.

Esto conjuntó el cuadro perfecto para que Sakura Torpe 2.0 se activara, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba con el trasero en el suelo y deseando que una de esas serpientes terrestres gigantes abriera el suelo y me tragara rápidamente. O que algún dinosaurio entrara por la ventana y me llevara en sus fauces de regreso a la Era Mesozoica.

Pero mientras esperaba que mi dignidad regresara o la serpiente apareciera, Li se puso frente a mí, les juro que ni siquiera supe en qué momento se arrodilló a mi lado quedando a la misma altura.

Y ahí el corazón me explotó.

Literal.

Li estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, su dedo estaba en mí frente, levantándome la cabeza. Esto me daba una vista completa de su rostro y de sus ojos color caramelo, coronados por cejas pobladas y pestañas hermosamente conformadas.

¡Santa mierda!

La Oda a los Ojos de Caramelo Fundido no era nada comparada con verlos de cerca. La forma en que el ámbar era más oscuro en algunas partes, como si el caramelo se hubiera quemado.

Este hombre no es guapo, debe haber un nivel después de guapo, algo así como Dios Griego, o Espartano. Tal vez Ser Inmensamente Guapo, Ente de Belleza Sobrenatural, Superguapísimo.

O quizás Pecado Terrenal o Monumento a la Belleza Masculina.

No sé algo así.

El punto es que Li es tan guapo que debería ser ilegal ser él.

Y claro, yo me quedé viéndolo fijamente como una perdedora.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, o pestañear, o encender mi sinapsis para no parecer que su belleza me licuaba el cerebro. Lo único que podía sentir era el golpeteo de mi corazón que me bombeaba sangre por todo el cuerpo a una velocidad que no creía posible.

Además el estómago se me revolvió y me dieron ganas de vomitar, seguro las mariposas que viven ahí toda la vida y despiertan en momentos poco indicados, como este.

¡Haz algo! Me gritó una de las_ Sakuras_ de mi mente, todas ellas tenían ojos en forma de corazones rojos y enormes y miraban expectantes, con las manos echas puño y puestas sobre sus pechos.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

Li me tenía paralizada.

Pa-ra-li-za-da.

Afortunadamente recordé respirar, porque si no hubiera caído desmayada a sus pies y aquello le hubiera sumado puntos a mi vida de perdedora. Para mi completa sorpresa de pronto los ojos de Li desaparecieron de mi vista al ser cubiertos por sus párpados y yo sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello. También me percaté de que su mano en mi frente estaba jugando con mi cabello.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta me sacó del trance en el que estaba y caí en cuenta de que Li estaba más cerca de mí que al inicio, al grado de que fui consciente de su aliento de menta. Además sus ojos tenían un destello que nunca había visto, aunque no pude reparar mucho en ello porque Eriol entró hecho la furia al salón y me puso de pie de un jalón veloz.

Me preguntó cosas que no entendí y solo atiné a asentir un par de veces y negar otras tantas, mirándolo fijamente, exigiéndole a mi cerebro que reactivara su funcionamiento normal. Vi a Li alejarse hacia el escritorio sin responder las preguntas que Eriol le dirigía, ignorándolo abiertamente.

–¿Te tocó? –su voz era una ladrido, y aunque sus ojos se suavizaron cuando negué efusivamente, no entendía claramente por qué estaba tan furioso. Solo me había tropezado y Eriol ya sabía que tengo severos problemas de coordinación motriz.

Li desapareció unos minutos después por el pasillo y no supe que mis pies se movían hasta que lo alcancé por las escaleras. Le pregunté si estaba todo bien pero no me contestó al primer llamado.

Se giró y me miró con una extraña sombra en los ojos. Su boca era una delgada línea.

–No me gustan las _buenitas_ como tú Kinomoto y me repugnan las miraditas que les dan a los estúpidos como Hiragizawa, así que regresa con él y déjame en paz. –me dijo con un tono agrío y yo lo miré sin entender.

–Eriol y yo, no… –señalé hacia el salón, tratando de explicarme.

–No me interesa –me interrumpió y nos dejó en silencio por un incómodo momento, aunque después decidió irse bajando la escalera de dos en dos, dejándome con la sensación de que había hecho algo que no debía, aunque no sabía qué había sido.

Regresé al salón sin energía y solté un sonoro suspiro.

El salón comenzaba a llenarse, así que me apresuré a escribir la fecha en las pizarras e ignoré olímpicamente a Eriol que terminó de barrer el salón aunque no se lo había pedido.

–¿Vamos al cine? –me dijo cuando alcancé mi lugar. –Están proyectando un maratón de Hayao Miyazaki, el domingo estará la del dragón, la que te gusta… no recuerdo el nombre.

–¿El viaje de Chihiro?

–Esa justamente. –de nuevo me dio su sonrisa radiante de comercial de pasta de dientes. –¿Vamos?

–Tengo planes –y no era mentira, Li iría a casa a cenar y yo tendría que ocupar todo el día para mentalizarme sobre su presencia en mi hogar.

–Ah –su cara decayó un minuto, pero después volvió a sonreír. –El maratón durará dos semanas más, así que podemos ir la semana que viene.

Y aquello no era una pregunta, así que decidí prestar atención a la clase para evitar escuchar a Eriol. Además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con él, o entender cómo balancear una ecuación química mediante el método del tanteo. Ya después Tomoyo me explicaría que rayos significaba eso.

De momento la prioridad número uno de mi cerebro era entender a qué se refería Li con las _buenitas_ como yo. ¿Me estaba rechazando sin que me confesara siquiera?

Aquello me hacía más perdedora de lo normal, la más perdedora de todas las perdedoras, así que solté otro suspiro. Debía hablar con Tomoyo, ella sabría qué decirme al respecto.

Ella siempre sabe.

Al salir de clases le dije a mi mejor amiga que fuéramos juntas a casa, pero Touya salió con que tenían una cita, así que además de todo tendría que ir directo al café. Con una nubecita de malhumor sobre mi cabeza, me dije que una sonrisa de Li bastaría para recuperar mi buen humor, así que me giré para despedirme de él, pero para mí pesar ya no estaba en su asiento.

Más suspiros.

A lo mejor cuando a las personas les gusta un chico se les genera un mal respiratorio o algo por el estilo.

–Nada de tomar autobuses extraños monstruo. Te llamaré cada quince minutos para saber dónde estás.

–¿Cada quince minutos? Estás loco, no me perderé de camino al café.

–Es por precaución, eres tan estúpida que seguro te pierdes. Te llamaré y si no me contestas iré a buscarte ¿oíste Sakura? –hizo su voz de hermano mayor y le agregó seriedad al llamarme por mi nombre. Pero aun así no quería ceder, miré a Tomoyo suplicante para que me ayudara con su novio, pero no funcionó. Ella sonrió con una cara resignada y me levantó los hombros, gesto que siempre hacia cuando creía que Touya tenía razón.

–¿Entendiste monstruo? Es en serio.

–Sí, sí entendí. –levanté mi teléfono en señal de compromiso y emprendí el camino al café.

Decidí tomar el camino largo, ya que Tomoyo me había dicho que Eriol le había preguntado a Touya sobre mi turno en el café y si había logrado escabullirme de él en la escuela seguro estaría esperándome en la calle.

Aquello empezaba a ser espeluznante. ¿Ya había dicho eso cierto? ¿Alguna otra palabra para describir a un ex amigo que ahora es tu acosador personal?

Miré distraídamente los anuncios fuera del templo Tsukimine, habría un festival pronto. También encontré los anuncios sobre unas cabañas para acampar en vacaciones de invierno y arranqué uno de los folletos, Tomoyo había dicho que quería algo así para este año.

–Sigo viva, nadie me sigue y no he subido a ningún autobús todavía. –primera llamada de Touya.

–Sí, es el autobús correcto. Ya sé que es la tercera parada y no, no te comunicaré con ningún pasajero Touya. ¡Es el autobús indicado, lo comprobé dos veces! –segunda llamada.

–Ya me bajé del autobús, estoy a tres calles. Sí, estoy segura de ello. Cuelga y vive tu vida romántica como alguien normal y no como un hermano psicópata o Tomoyo te dejará. –tercera llamada.

–Estoy en el café –y sin más paciencia le extendí el teléfono a Mamá para que hablara con el idiota de Touya, quien ni siquiera me dejó pensar mis problemas amorosos en el camino.

–Sólo está preocupado por ti cariño, es tu hermano mellizo y ustedes tienen una conexión especial. –me dijo Mamá con una sonrisa mientras yo iniciaba la instalación del Karaoke de los viernes de Hana Coffee.

–Lo sé –los chicos de instituto como yo y algunos de mis compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar, el Karaoke y las alitas BBQ que dábamos como premio al mejor cantante, se estaban haciendo famosos.

Acomodé a todos con una sonrisa y les di el catálogo de canciones, para que eligieran sus preferidas. Anoté los turnos y empecé a servir bebidas. Al menos el exceso de trabajo no sólo me permitió dejar de pensar en mi desastrosa vida amorosa, sino que me permitió evitar a Eriol, quien sin saberlo empezó a atender a los clientes como un mesero más al ver que no me daba abasto con las mesas.

Nótese que ni siquiera me enteré del momento en que llegó al café.

–Eriol es un encanto –me dijo Mamá risueña cuando me tomaba cinco minutos de descanso para beber agua. –Bueno, no quiere decir que Li no lo sea.

Aplaudimos por inercia cuando uno de los cantantes amateur terminó su interpretación y retomé mi trabajo sin decir nada, aquello de Eriol igual a Príncipe Encantador ya no funcionaba conmigo en lo absoluto.

Necesitaba una orden de restricción con urgencia.

Touya llegó unas horas más tarde con su cara de gánster, saludó a Mamá y miró a Eriol de una forma extraña, nunca antes lo había visto así.

–¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? –le dijo con un gruñido y todos nos sorprendimos. No eran grandes amigos, es cierto, pero mantenían una relación seria y cordial, como era Touya con cualquier ser humano que no fuera Tomoyo.

–Ayudo un poco –dijo sin darse por enterado del tono violento de Touya y nos sonrió a Mamá y a mí. –Había mucha gente y no podía dejarlas solas.

–Ya llegué, ya puedes irte.

–¡Touya! –lo reprendió Mamá y miró a Eriol. –Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras cariño, además las propinas que conseguiste son tuyas. Y tú –señaló a Touya. –Ve a atender a los clientes de afuera.

El cabezota de mi hermano mellizo salió dando largas zancadas como era su costumbre, pero más refunfuñante que nunca.

Más tarde, cuando los clientes disminuyeron y Eriol se despidió recibiendo una dotación de cup cakes de chocomenta, me enteraría que la actitud de Touya era porque a Tomoyo se le había escapado mencionar lo del beso y ya saben lo que significa ¿no?

–Si te vuelve a poner un dedo encima le rompo el cuello.

Sí, mi hermano es así, sus tendencias asesinas hacia cualquier persona del sexo masculino que se me acerque no han cambiado en lo absoluto.

–Podrías matar a todos los adolescentes de Japón de una vez y te ahorras el esfuerzo continuo. –le dije irónica, ya me acostumbré a sus amenazas de muerte continuas.

–No estoy jugando.

–Yo tampoco, así te juzgan por el mismo crimen y yo me mantengo alejada de los hombres.

–Pues deberías hacerlo sin que tuviera que matar a nadie. –su tono de voz fue tan serio que ni Mamá ni yo pudimos evitar la risa.

–Tal vez debería considerar volverme lesbiana. ¿Puedo salir con chicas, o es lo mismo?

–No juegues conmigo monstruo.

–Ah –suspiré. –¿Me opuse a que salieras con mi mejor amiga y la hicieras tu novia?

–No.

–Entonces te pido lo mismo para mí, respeta mi espacio Touya, sé que estás demente pero esto demasiado. No puedes amenazar a todo el mundo de muerte solo por hablarme.

–Si puedo y lo haré, soy tu hermano mayor.

–Por un minuto.

–Lo que sea, no dejaré que te persigan pervertidos sin que salgan con un hueso roto.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Dile algo Mamá! –grité cansada de su obstinado discurso. –¿Tu cerebro de cavernícola no puede procesar lo que te digo?

–Dile a Eriol que si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti le partiré la cara y a ese Li también. Los dos estarán muertos.

–¿Quién estará muerto? –interrumpió Papá al llegar al café, ya entrada la noche y cuando todo estaba listo para cerrar.

–Todos los adolescentes de Japón.

Mamá le hizo cara de _no preguntes _y yo fui la primera en salir del local y enterrarme en mi lugar en el auto. No le hablaría a Touya hasta que pensara un poco, ya había golpeado a Li una vez, era como si no pudiera razonar un poco con las dos neuronas de su cerebro.

Y además díganme.

¿Quién podría enamorarse de mí, teniendo un hermano asesino? Solo le faltaba empezar a hablar de la Cosa Nostra y ya sería todo un mafioso italiano.

Aquello era injusto.

Me encerré en mi habitación después de la cena, donde Touya seguía hablando de asesinar a Eriol, y me dispuse a hacer algunos de los deberes que tenía atrasados. Encendí la lap y puse en YouTube una lista de reproducción de los Yeahs, también fui a Facebook para desestresarme un poco. Tal vez podría pasar un par de niveles de Candy Crush.

Una ventana me anunció que Tomoyo estaba conectada.

**Tomoyo D. dice**: Le estaba contando sobre nuestra charla de chicas en tu casa y lo mencioné sin querer. Lo siento.

Ni las mil caritas tristes que me puso me harían sentirme mejor.

**Sakura K. dice:** ¡Es un asesino en potencia! Ya dijo que mataría a Eriol, a Li y a todos los adolescentes de Japón.

**Tomoyo D. dice**: Es broma, no creo que los mate. Tal vez Touya sea gruñón pero no hará nada para dañarte.

**Sakura K. dice:** ¿Gruñón? Por eso dicen que el amor es ciego ¿verdad? ¡Es un cavernícola! Y si sigue así seré yo quien lo asesine a él y te dejaré viuda.

**Tomoyo D. dice:** No puedes dejarme viuda Saku-chan porque no estamos casados amiga…

¡Ash! Como sea, ¿es lo mismo no? Ya me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor solo de recordar la sobreprotección enajenada del hombre de las cavernas que es mi hermano. Sin muchos ánimos le dije que iría a dormir y cerré la lap de un golpe, no sabía si la serie de circunstancias que estaba atravesando iban ser buenas para mí, ciertamente tenía miedo de que en un descuido Li hiciera licuado mi corazón. Y Touya hiciera licuado a Li.

Así literal.

Aunque debo admitir que me emocionaba que me gustara un chico, ya que nunca antes me había sucedido. Pero la emoción se mezclaba con angustia porque Li se ve tan inalcanzable para mí, aquello podría dolerme al final ¿no? He leído demasiadas novelas románticas como para saber que no sobreviviría a una ruptura de corazón.

Pero por otro lado, pensar en Li era simplemente fascinante, era como si un montón de imágenes de él estuvieran intoxicándome el cerebro. ¿Uno podía volverse adicta a alguien?

¿Es eso posible?

¿Te puedes volver adicta a alguien como si fuera heroína o algún otro narcótico?

¿A quién engaño? Estoy perdidamente intoxicada de Li, así que alguien venga y lo extirpe de mis pensamientos, porque esto pinta para ser una de esas relaciones enfermizas donde uno vive enamorado de una persona que no corresponde sus sentimientos.

Suspiré y giré sobre la cama.

¿Enamorada? Esto definitivamente se estaba jodiendo más allá de cualquier rango saludable para mi psique.

¿Ya les había dicho que nací bajo mala estrella no? Bueno, pues los espíritus se alinean cuando quieren hacerme sentir mal o jugar con mis sentimientos, porque el sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mi sesión embriagante de imágenes de Li y de la dosis de autocompasión que me estaba dando.

Aunque a cualquier espectador le parecía que trataba de asfixiarme con la almohada solo la puse en mi cabeza para tratar de que el suave perfume de la ropa de cama me relajara, además todos sabemos que uno no se puede suicidar mediante asfixia, al menos no con una almohada. O eso creo yo.

Contesté el teléfono después del cuarto timbrazo sin mirar el número, seguramente era Tomoyo. Me gusta mucho escuchar el tono de la melodía de llamada, así que por lo general lo dejo sonar demasiado.

–Diga.

–_Sakura_ –para mi desgracia esa voz grave y profunda era la de Eriol. _–¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –ahogué un grito, el acoso tenía un límite ¿no?

–Tratando de dormir –oí risas ante mi tono huraño y hostil.

–_Pero si son las nueve ¿quedaste muy cansada del trabajo?_

–Sí.

–_¿Mañana todavía tienes el servicio, verdad?_

–Sí.

–_Bueno, te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana. Llegaré para ayudarte con el servicio por si LI…_

–¡No! –le interrumpí. –No lo hagas Eriol, puedo manejarlo sola.

–_No está bien que estés sola con ese tipo_ –de nuevo su tono de voz como ladrido furioso.

–Ya te dije que puedo manejarlo sola –y colgué sabiendo con certeza de que Eriol estaría ahí mañana.

¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres de mi vida?

Era acaso que soy tan estúpida que no pueden dejar de pensar en protegerme, cuidarme o defenderme de todos y de todo aunque no quiera que lo hagan. Tal vez no debería ir al servicio para que Eriol y Li lo hicieran juntos.

Me reí ante el pensamiento y sin darme cuenta caí profundamente dormida.

¿Recuerdan lo que me pasó ayer? Bueno, pues esta vez no sucedió, lo cual, sólo ocurría un par de veces al año, me levanté a tiempo y salí caminando como la gente normal, tomé el autobús y llegué a Seijô con un frio de los mil demonios.

Ni Li ni Eriol estaban, así que respiré con tranquilidad. Estiré los brazos para desperezarme y sonreí ligeramente. Me sentía un poco mejor, a pesar de que mis frustraciones románticas seguían a todo lo que daban y Li no abandonó mi cerebro en toda la noche, es como si ya tuviera un espacio propio y privilegiado entre los archivos de mi memoria.

–Ojos de gato –de nuevo el torbellino de emociones que acompañan cualquier clase de contacto con Li me abofetearon el rostro. Eso sumado al hecho de que me había hablado tan cerca del oído que sentí que todo lo que rozó su aliento se derritió cual helado en verano.

Efectivamente, mi rostro se combustionó.

–L-Li –dije con la voz entrecortada y débil, me alejé un paso de él, caminando hacia un costado y sonreí tontamente, ya saben que mis músculos faciales toman vida propia cuando se trata de sonreírle a Li.

Él enderezó el cuerpo ya que estaba semi inclinado para poder hablarme al oído y me dio su sonrisa devastadora de sinapsis.

¡Madre de todos los cielos!

De nuevo empecé con la evocación de deidad griega o monumento a la belleza masculina. La imagen de Li era casi indescriptible, tenía el cabello castaño revuelto, las manos en los bolsillos y el abrigo entreabierto que dejaba ver el cuello del uniforme. Nunca, oigan esto, nunca pensé que las ropas escolares pudieran verse tan bien en alguien.

Él era tan guapo que era injusto.

Li es un deleite visual andante y yo manojo de sonrisas bobas y tartamudeos.

Pasé saliva con dificultad y él no dejó de sonreírme, me daba la sensación de que Li conocía a la perfección el poder de ese gesto, al grado de que disfrutaba lo que me sucedía cada que me sonreía y miraba de esa forma, además esos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas...

Un suspiro se me atoró en el pecho al ver que su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la segunda oleada de sonrojos en mi rostro. Desvié la mirada y tosí disimuladamente para sacar el suspiro de mi pecho, debía alejarme un poco de él, de lo contrario Li me vería babear por la maravillosa imagen de su cuerpo, así literal.

Caminé hacia mi puesto y dejé el maletín y el abrigo.

–¿Qué haremos hoy gatita?

¿Se teletransportó? ¿O cómo es que llegó más rápido a su puesto que yo para volver a hablarme en la nuca? Está de más decirles que erizó todo lo que su aliento tocó, dejando una sensación de extraña calidez en mí estómago, supongo que las mariposas reaccionaron a su voz y ya empezaban sus aleteos poco convenientes.

–¿Q-qué? –volví a alejarme dando un paso hacia adelante para mi propia seguridad. Tratando de controlar la sonrisa boba «Marca Li te está mirando» y tratando de recordar por qué estábamos ahí los dos tan temprano y solos.

–Me refiero al servicio –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y yo me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta que había olvidado del motivo de nuestra presencia ahí.

–Ah –fue lo único que mis cuerdas vocales pudieron soltar.

–Tú pizarras y yo puestos –dijo con tono jocoso ante mi silencio. –No quiero que vuelvas a tropezar por verme sonreír.

–No fue por eso –mentía, pero no le iba a confesar que su sonrisa tenía un efecto paralizador para todo lo que estuviera relacionado con mi actividad cerebral.

–Bueno, entonces no quiero que te caigas de nuevo debido a tu torpeza y nula habilidad motriz.

–¿Perdón?

–Regresamos a las disculpas. Gatita no tienes por qué disculparte por ser torpe –su tono seguía siendo sinuoso y burlón.

–¡No me disculpé y no soy torpe! –Li tenía esa capacidad de irritarme con demasiada facilidad, casi con la misma facilidad con la que me hacía sonrojar.

–Como sea –dio por terminada la discusión y caminó hacia los utensilios para limpiar los puestos. Yo me encaminé hacia la pizarra subiendo a la tarima donde está el escritorio del Profesor, aún con ese calorcito en el pecho y ganas de decirle muchas otras cosas.

Sin embargo, los dos trabajamos en silencio.

–¿Por qué me dijiste que no te gustan las _buenitas_? –la pregunta salió tan rápido de mis labios que no pude detenerme a pensarlo. La verdad esa duda me había carcomido tanto el cerebro que no pude dormir bien, tal vez por eso había llegado a tiempo. Además, ¿Buenitas? ¿Qué clase de palabra era esa? ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué significa?

–Porque no lo hacen –dijo sin mirarme, limpiando la primera fila de pupitres con desgano.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Eh?

–¿Por qué dices que soy una _buenita_?

–Mira ojos de gato, no me gustas ¿sí? Así que puedes ahorrarte todas tus sonrisas, todos tus sonrojos y todas tus torpezas para Hiragizawa que tanto las disfruta y a mí déjame en paz.

–¡Oye! –me giré hecha la furia en la tarima para mirarlo de frente con el borrador en la mano señalándolo. Y tal vez olvidando que me acababan de rechazar. –¡Pues tu tampoco me gustas! Así que estamos en las mismas condiciones –a pesar de que mentí aquello salió mejor de lo que pensaba. –No me gustan los tipos como tú, adictos a la nicotina, despeinados y sin modales.

–¿No te gusto dices? –se rio de lado y me miró fijamente de pies a cabeza y sentí como me recorría una corriente eléctrica por cada uno de los poros de mi piel. ¡No te sonrojes! Me ordené, perdería la poca dignidad que me quedaba si sucumbía ante sus miradas de caramelo fundido.

–¡No! –me mordí el labio para controlar mi nerviosismo pero me mantuve firme. –Así que puedes ahorrarte tu discurso de los buenita que soy y de lo poco que te gust-t-to –apenas parpadeé y Li ya estaba a mi lado, con una ceja levantada mirándome fijamente, lo que ocasionó que mi última palabra saliera sin fuerza y entrecortada.

Me sentí repentinamente diminuta ante su altura y su presencia. Por lo que retrocedí hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra el borde del escritorio, dejándome sin más lugar para huir. Li acompañó todos mis pasos sin quitar esa sonrisa de lado de su rostro.

–No sabes mentir –me dijo resuelto pasando una mano por su alborotada cabellera como tratando de aplacarla, sin dejar de mirarme e inclinando su cuerpo para que nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

–Pues es la verdad y si no me crees, pues puedes irte de este mundo y evitar a las buenitas como yo que no te gustamos…

–Eres muy escandalosa –me interrumpió y antes de saberlo unos tibios labios estaban sobre los míos.

Sí.

Li me estaba besando.

Y sí.

Aquello se sentía como el mismísimo cielo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡La besó! Lo sé, lo sé… ¿cómo se me ocurre dejarlo ahí?

Hola a todos, espero que estén de maravilla ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo, me encanta esta Sakura y la forma en la que describe a Shaoran, jajajaja pobrecilla, la compadezco un poco con semejante hombre enfrente a cualquiera se le congela el cerebro.

En fin, ya reconoció que le gusta Li y nuestro lobo le dijo que no le gustaba aunque la besó, así que podemos cuestionar severamente sus palabras.

Debo admitir que amó a Touya, me encanta su faceta de hermano sobreprotector casi diabólico, lo amó ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Y Eriol? Le dio su buena bofetada, pero ni así entiende.

También recuerden que tenemos la cena en casa de los Kinomoto y el secreto que llevó a nuestro amado lobo a huir de su madre, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Yamazaki? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, me fascina leer sus opiniones y sus comentarios, también sus ideas sobre los siguientes capítulos, así que no olviden el review. También ya saben que si dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado y no tienen cuenta dense una vuelta por mi bio que ahí estará su respuesta, a los que sí la tienen ya deben tener la respuesta en sus inbox.

Agradezco que lean la historia y agradezco su apoyo. Y no olviden que estamos en año de celebración por mi décimo aniversario en el fandom. Además y buscando estar más cerca de ustedes me abrí una cuenta de twitter **(arroba) LianLaiC** síganme y podrán tener un contacto directo conmigo, también está mi mail lilliuos (arroba) gmail (punto) com para quien le gusten los métodos más tradicionales. Yo les contestaré con la misma paciencia y cariño con la que ustedes me escriben, de eso no les quede duda.

En fin, le corto a esto que seguro los tengo mareados con tanta palabrería. Ah, en esta ocasión hubo una actualización doble, sí, no están enloqueciendo, Lian actualizó DOS de sus historias al mismo tiempo, si tienen ganas, mi otra historia se llama Corazones Prestados y va por su cuarto capítulo.

**Corte informativo:** Para quien tenga la duda, la película que estaba viendo Sakura, Tomoyo y Nadeshiko era Orgullo y Prejuicio estrenada en el 2005. Y la canción que tarareaba Sakura era Maps de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs, una de las favoritas de esta su escritora.

**4ever&4always**

**Lian. **


End file.
